Les déchus
by Daladya
Summary: Et que faisiez vous lorsque les enfants prenaient les armes, pour mourir dans une guerre sans nom, lorsqu'ils crevaient de faim et de la soif, la gueule dans la poussière ? Où étiez-vous lorsqu'ici, les mères battaient leurs fils et les père violaient leurs filles ? Nul part. Vous êtes de piètres Gardiens.
1. Prologue

_Bon, oui, hein...Je suis une immense fan des films d'animations. C'est plus que ça, c'est une passion. J'ai fais des études dedans d'ailleurs, mais, j'ai pas fini. La passion de les admirer plutôt que de les faire surement...Mais bon. Là dessus, j'ai une foi aveugle en Dreamworks. Oui oui, Pixar fait des films supérieurs, mais je crois vraiment que Dream va reussir à faire encore mieux. On a vu ça avec Dragons, cette application dans la lumière aussi belle que Pixar, et avec Les Cinq Légendes, ils ne le confirment. Finit Shrek et les lumières brutes, l'humour sauvage. Madagascar et le loufoque. Oui, Dreamworks sait faire de bons et de BEAUX films d'animations._

_Et je suis tombé amoureuse du dernier. Dragon a été un flash, mais là, c'est la révélation. Les personnages sont tous aussi extraordinaires les uns que les autres. Mais voilà. J'aime faire mal. Je suis une dure, une réaliste, et il manque toujours ce vrai rapport à la réalité. Cette violence bestiale qui défini les êtres humains dans les films pour "enfants." Donc, pour la première fois, je décide de faire une fanfiction sur un film d'animation. _

_C'est un Raiting M, il y aura beaucoup de sous entendu plus que de réelles images, mais on sait jamais. L'histoire est centrée sur un OC, mais je fais toujours tout pour qu'on s'y attache, et que celui-ci s'empreigne. Bien sur, l'autre moitié sera sur Jack et les Gardiens, mais nous verrons bien. _

_Je dis "nous", parce que je vais avoir besoin d'être guidée dans l'écriture de cette fic, j'aurais besoin de vos commentaires !_

_En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Merci d'avoir déjà pris le temps de lire cette note, aussi inutile soit-elle. _

Prologue :

« -And nothing else matters... »

La suite des paroles ne fut qu'un murmure improvisé, des marmonnements sans réels sens, suivant un rythme connu sur le bout des lèvres. La jeune femme, couchée sur le dos, ne fut pas perturbée par les ronflements inopportuns de l'homme endormis à ses cotés. Il était un peu gras et suait à grosse gouttes, et la fille détourna le regard, pour ne pas être trop dégoûtée par ce représentant de son espèce. Elle chantonna encore quelques instants, puis soupira. L'homme n'était pas décidé à se réveiller...Elle se leva du lit, sans douceur, pour éventuellement tenter de faire sortir l'homme de sa torpeur. Elle n'y parvint pas, ni en bougeant le lit, ni en marchant lourdement sur le vieux parquet, ni même en prenant une douche. Elle déambula dans l'appartement nue, avec l'espoir qu'un corps de rêve, offert d'une façon aussi simple, le réveillerai, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et ce ne fut par faute d'essayer. Récupérant ce qu'elle espérait être une serviette propre, elle se sécha ses longs cheveux bouclés et noirs comme le corbeau, tombant en cascade dans son dos, puis s'habilla, prenant soin de remettre correctement la perruque blonde et coupée au carrée qu'elle aborde dans ce genre de soirée. Lorsque ce fut fait, elle chercha un peu. À vrai dire, elle fouilla l'appartement. Ce n'était pas chez elle, mais elle repéra vite à travers les mégots et les capsules de bières, ce qu'elle cherchait. Une chevalière dorée brillait sur la table de chevet mal entretenue, puis vit à coté, une vieille banane noir et usée.

La jeune femme l'ouvrit rapidement, frondant le nez à l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, puis saisit le morceau de cuir moisi qui servait de porte feuille et l'ouvrit. Elle fronça à nouveau le nez face à ce qu'elle y découvrit. Deux billets de vingt dollars seulement. Elle les prit, les trouvant exceptionnellement propres en comparaison avec le milieu dans lequel elle évoluait, puis fouilla un peu plus. Une petite poche bien cachée lui redonna le sourire. Elle l'ouvrit avec un petit bouton pression, et sourit encore plus. Elle saisit les 5 billets de cent qu'elle contient, puis observa dans la direction de l'homme. Il dormait toujours à poing fermé. Si avant il était question de le réveiller, à présent, elle se fit la plus discrète possible.

Sur la pointe des pieds, la jeune femme prit ses escarpins bleus à talons haut, ainsi que sa veste en cuir. Elle ouvrit la porte avec une délicatesse extrême, et sortit. Ce fut seulement lorsque la porte fut fermée qu'il respira à nouveau, ayant bloquée son souffle depuis le début de son périple. Elle savait que sa nuit coûtait bien moins que 540 dollars. Et aussi idiot soit-il, l'homme aussi.

Elle descendit le vieil escalier, toujours pieds nus, évitant ce qu'elle pensait être une flaque d'urine, et continua son chemin. Lorsque qu'elle ouvrit la porte de sortie, l'air frais la fit tousser. La fin de l'automne, le début de l'hiver...Elle enfila ses escarpins, consciente que ce n'était pas le meilleur des matériels dans cet environnement froid, mais elle n'avait que ça.  
La jeune femme au teint de poupée et à la peau de porcelaine marcha un peu, tournant de temps en temps au hasard des rues, puis, elle sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa un numéro.

« -Ouaip, c'est moi. Je t'attends au...à l'angle de la 23eme. OK. Fais vite, ça caille. »

À cet instant, une bourrasque glacée souffla dans la ville, faisant trembler comme une feuille la jeune femme. Elle éternua et marmonna un « temps de merde », suivit d'une nouvelle bourrasque. Elle regarda en l'air, furieuse, espérant que son regard noir punisse une quelconque chose responsable de son malheur. Elle enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, ne cherchant même plus à les réchauffer par son souffle il n'est plus suffisant, et elle attends, se balançant de droite à gauche, observant parfois le ciel gris, les nuages couvrant les rayons rassurant du soleil.

Un long soupir. Une pensée. Puis elle marmonne, à nouveau, observant son souffle fumant dans le froid ambiant.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que je fou ici... »

C'est à cet instant qu'apparu une voiture rouge, qui s'avança, puis s'arrêta à ses cotés.

« -T'en a mit du temps !

Une jeune femme au cheveux courts et noirs la regarda méchamment lorsqu'elle rentra dans l'habitacle. Elle était métisse, avait quelques piercings et les yeux d'un marron chatoyant.

-T'en a des bonnes toi. J'ai du gratter, tout a gelé ce matin ! Elle démarre la voiture, puis observe du coins de l'œil la fille qu'elle vient de prendre, alors qu'elle retire sa perruque, libérant ses cheveux noirs et humides. Alors...combien ?

La jeune fille prit le temps et garda le silence, alors qu'elle se massa le cuir chevelu, jetant sur les sièges arrière l'horrible boule de cheveux blonde. C'est un petit sourire malicieux qui se dessine sur ses lèvres qui rassure la pilote.

-Ce gros con cachait bien son jeu. Cinq-cent quarante dollars, et une jolie chevalière.

Elle montra le butin à celle à ses cotés, qui sourit à son tour.

-J'te l'avais dit ! Je les repère toujours...

-Parce que tu sais que je risque de tuer si ça réussit pas.

La black l'observa, puis jetta un regard perdu sur la route.

-C'était un bon coup au moins ?

Cette-fois ci, ce fut la poupée qu'il la regarda avec des yeux noirs.

-La prochaine fois, cherches un mec bien friqué, et qui sait au moins comment se servir de sa queue. Et dans quel sens il faut aller aussi...

La jeune fille baisse les yeux, et détourne le regard, les plongeant dans le paysage qui défile. Les arbres n'ont plus que quelques feuilles d'un marron froid, et la boue transforme les anciens jardins en une chose inutile.  
-Je suis désolée. »

La conductrice jetta un regard peiné à la fille assit prés d'elle, mais elle ne décrocha pas de la fenêtre, et ne prononça plus un seul mot. La discussion est close.

Le trajet dura une dizaine de minutes, puis elles arrivèrent dans un vieux quartier résidentiel. Une vieille maison de bois, anciennement blanche, se trouvait là, entourée d'autre sosies, bien mieux entretenus. Elle gara la voiture devant le garage, puis elles sortirent. La jeune femme aux longs cheveux n'avait pas réussit à se réchauffer durant le laps de temps dans la bagnole, et trembla lorsqu'elle posa le pied au sol. La métisse le remarqua et se dépêcha, ouvrant la porte d'entrée avec classe, laissant entrer l'autre jeune femme, qui balança les escarpins dans le salon.

« -Maxence dort encore ?

-Oui, et Sophia aussi. Haytham lui n'est pas rentré.

La jeune femme blanche ne trouva rien à répondre, et se contenta de filer dans le salon, où une large couverture polaire l'attendait. Sans attendre, elle s'en saisit et la mit sur ses épaules, avant de rejoindre le canapé de vieux cuir brun. Elle prit la télécommande et alluma l'écran, s'emmitouflant dans une position confortable, cherchant le meilleur moyen de garder sa chaleur.

Derrière elle, la métisse à peine plus âgée qu'elle retira ses boots noires et se dirigea vers le canapé. Elle s'assit à coté de la jeune femme, sans la quitter des yeux.

« -Tu sais, y'a d'autres moyens de se réchauffer...

Elle accompagna la parole du geste, et se faufila sous la couverture, embrassant la peau de marbre de son cou.

-Nan...Abby, je comptais faire une sieste avant de...

L'ainsi nommée lui vola ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'apprêter à trouver une excuse. Elle insista un peu, mordillant la lèvre inférieure, la caressant du bout de sa langue. La jeune femme à la peau d'albâtre finit par céder, un sourire traversant son visage, puis l'embrassa à son tour.

Elle allait vite se réchauffer.

La jeune femme mit son large bonnet de couleur crème par dessus sa longue chevelure, cachant en partit les nombreuses attebas aux différents tons de bleus qui la composait. Elle avait laissé de coté ses talons hauts et mit des bottes fourrées, contre le froid mordant. À coté, dans le salon, Abby observait son ange enfiler son long manteau noir, remontant la polaire sur ses épaules nues. Elle luit lança un baiser alors qu'elle saisit son écharpe, et celle-ci lui répondit d'un clin d'oeil aguicheur.

« -Tu vas faire quel quartier aujourd'hui ?

-Celui à l'opposé du notre, à coté du parc.

-Je vois...Tu pense que ça va marcher ?

-Je pense...Noël c'est dans un mois. Les gens sont généreux. Puis les Bibles de couleurs pop, ça aide. Aller, j'y vais. Frappe Haytham de ma part quand il rentrera.

-Aucun souci. »

La jeune femme lui fit un nouveau clin d'œil malicieux, puis sortit de la maison, faisant grincer la porte sur ses gonds. Il était déjà 10 heures du matin, Abby et ses activités l'ayant retardé d'une bonne heure. Mais c'était samedi, et les gens étaient souvent disponible pour écouter ceux qui frappent à leurs portes.

Le trajet ne dura qu'une vingtaine de minute, et elle arriva vite près du parc, où elle commença ses affaires. Vendre des Bibles...Qui faisait ça de nos jours ? Elle n'était même pas croyante. Qui aurait pût l'être avec ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Elle frappa à la première maison, au jardin bien entretenu, les brins d'herbe à l'ombre encore gelé par le froid de la nuit. Une femme blonde d'une quarantaine d'années ouvrit la porte, et un sourit s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit la jeune fille lui offrant un immense sourire. Elle lui présenta les quelques bibles de cuirs, celles classique ou encore, les bleus pop, les verts anis, et les roses bonbons, pour « la nouvelle génération », car, « c'est plus attractif. » Et, « peu importe le flacon, pourvut qu'il y ai l'ivresse. ». Ou presque.

Elle continua ainsi durant une bonne heure, et vendit sept livre à trente dollars. Elle s'approcha alors d'une grande maison en bois, au grand porche et aux barrière blanche, le jardin bien entretenu, et, malgré le froid, encore de nombreuses fleures blanches et bleues parsemait celui-ci.

Elle grimpa les quelques marches blanches mais son geste fut interrompu par quelques cris. Elle redescendit les marches, sa curiosité prenant le dessus, et pensant aussi trouver derrière la maison une mère aimante surveillant ses enfants.

La jeune femme fut surprise lorsqu'elle dépassa l'angle de la maison, en y découvrant qu'un seul enfant. Elle l'observa un instant. Il parlait seul, répondant à un dialogue inventif, courant dans tout les sens, des coups de vents accompagnant son rire comme un duo inséparable. Ce qui ressemblait à un enfant accompagné d'un ami imaginaire fut vit transformé en autre chose, surtout lorsque la jeune femme observa des fleurs de gel grandir sur certaines surfaces. Elle cru même à certains moment voir de la neige. Elle fronça les sourcils regardant plus avidement le gamin à qui il manquait une dent. Celui-ci cependant, la vit, et se raidit immédiatement. Le vent cessa, le gel disparut, les rires s'évanouirent. Il ne restait plus qu'un gosse apeuré par la venu d'un étranger.

La jeune se rendit vite compte que son attitude, tête et épaules basses, sourcils froncé et air grognon ne l'aidait pas vraiment, et se redressa vite, affichant un large sourire.

« -Excuses-moi gamin, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je pensais juste que ta maman serait avec toi. Je te laisse, je vais frapper à la porte.

L'enfant qui avait l'air terriblement méfiant la seconde d'avant se montra immédiatement plus détendu, et approcha même de la jeune femme.

-Je peux la voir pour vous si vous voulez.

-Ce ne sera pas la peine gam...petit. Mais merci. »

Il lui répondit d'un simple sourire, et retourna dans le jardin, alors que la jeune femme alla en direction de l'entrée, songeuse. La mère, châtain clair qui lui ouvrit fut bien plus sympathique que la plupart, et même si elle ne lui acheta rien, elle l'invita à se réchauffer avec un chocolat chaud, décrétant qu'un si jolie fille ne devrait pas prendre froid un samedi.

« -Et pourquoi vendre en faisant du porte à porte ?

-Oh, hé bien, pour les études. Enfin, plutôt pour aider les parents avec les frais.

-C'est bien. Et vous vous en sortez ?

-Oui oui. Je fais des études pour devenir...devenir...avocate.

Elle accompagna son hésitation d'un grand sourire qui fit disparaître toute trace de douter des yeux de la mère du gosse.

-D'ailleurs, maintenant que j'y pense...La mère se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Jamie ! Rentres, il fait froid, et tu dois faire tes devoirs.

-Ok maman !

Le gamin entra rapidement par la porte de derrière et se déshabilla tout aussi vite, puis s'assit en face de la jeune femme, après que sa mère lui ai proposé un chocolat chaud à lui aussi. Il commença à boire alors qu'ils entendirent au loin quelque cris suivit de pleurs. La mère leva les yeux au ciel, puis se releva.

-Sophie a dut se faire mal, encore. Prends soins de notre invité, veux-tu ? Je reviens.

Elle caressa la tête du garçonnet, puis se dirigea en direction des sanglots. Un petit silence de tranquillité s'installa entre le gamin brun et la jeune femme, qui observa avidement sa tasse.

-Alors, hum, dis-moi...avec qui tu jouais dehors ?

Le gamin fit les yeux ronds et cessa de boire son chocolat, ses pupilles marrons ne sachant que répondre.

-Co...comment sais-tu que je jouais avec quelqu'un ?

Les gosses sont tellement facile à faire parler...

-On peut pas jouer aussi bruyamment seul petit. Alors, comment-est ce qu'il s'appelle ?

L'enfant sembla hésiter quelques seconde, face à un terrible dilemme intérieur.

-Jack. C'était avec Jack Frost.

La jeune femme s'étrangla avec le chocolat qu'elle commençait à avaler. Elle toussa un peu, ses yeux gris pâles riants, alors que son visage resta le plus neutre possible.

-Hé bien...wow...Tu as un ami de marque.

-Tu le connais ?

-Bien sûr...L'esprit de l'hiver, le vent, la neige, tout ça quoi...Elle finit sa tasse d'un trait, puis se leva, lança un petit sourire au garçon. Sur ce gam...petit, je vais y aller. Ce fut un plaisir. Elle alla vers les marches et parla fort. Madame, merci pour votre générosité, mais je dois y aller.

-De rien, repasse quand tu veux !

La jeune femme prit ses gants et mit son bonnet, couvrant ses oreilles du froid. Elle tourna la poignée de la porte, prête à partir, lorsque son manteau fut légèrement tiré. Elle se retourna et vit le garçon brun aux grands yeux qui la regardait.

-Je...euh...Ses joues étaient en feu, il abordait un teint proche de celui de la tomate. La question avait du mal à franchir ses lèvres. Euh...Jack Frost, hé bien, euh...Il aimerait bien aussi connaître ton nom...

La jeune femme sourit face à la demande, elle se baissa un peu, et, comme elle avait vu faire sa mère auparavant, elle lui caressa la tête.

-Mon prénom, c'est Sélina gamin. »


	2. Chapitre 1

_Voici le chapitre un, la suite. J'avoue, je trouva ça lent. J'ai l'habitude d'écrire des trucs violents qui bougent, mais bon. Mania : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux. Pour le contenu M, à vrai dire, je ne pense pas que l'histoire le mérite, mais c'était dans le doute. Sinon, pour l'histoire en elle même, elle va être écrite au jour le jour. Elle n'a pas de schéma ! (Honte sur moi) Donc, je ne sais pas comment elle va être tourné. Oui, j'ai les éléments principaux, mais à part ça...Donc, ce sera la surprise. ^^  
Bonne lecture ! (Edit : La mise en page sur ce site est une horreur.)_

**Chapitre 1**

**Car lorsqu'elle a vu la Lune, elle n'a pût s'empêcher de pleurer.**

Sélina trottina jusqu'à la voiture, un sourire sincère sur les lèvres. Il était 13h passé, et elle avait plus de quatre-cents dollars de recette dans sa poche. Les gens avaient été généreux, plus encore lorsqu'elle a joué la comédie, le rôle de l'étudiante avocate, médecin. Celle qui cherche à réussir à tout prix ses études, mais qui n'a pas la bourse nécessaire, parlant d'un noël loin d'une famille qui attend tant d'elle. Noël. Ce mot, couplé avec un regard de chien battu et un sourire des plus charmeur pour les hommes, aimant pour les femmes, et ils sortaient leurs porte-monnaie à la seconde.  
Même les non-croyants.

Car Sélina était belle. Elle était tout simplement magnifique, et elle même le savait. Combien de fois elle se surprenait à s'observer dans le miroir, ne trouvant rien à redire à son visage ou son corps ? Non, vraiment, elle se trouvait parfaite. Ses yeux d'un gris profonds, ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébène, sa peau blanche et sans défauts, sa silhouette finement sculptée. Elle était une statue grec, sans aucune tâches. Sans aucune expression. Figée. Un regard vide.

Car Sélina, c'était ça aussi.

L'envie irrésistible de s'arracher le visage et de le jeter à terre dès qu'elle se voyait. De se brûler les cheveux, de se scalper le cuir, se crever les yeux et de couper ses veines, et partir. Partir pour toujours.

Et chaque fois une question la sauve. Une seule et unique. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi faire le grand saut ? Et pourquoi pas ? se reprend-elle à chaque fois.

Et jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ça a fonctionné, car Sélina, elle était toujours là.

Elle rentra dans l'habitacle de la vieille voiture rouge, et soupira d'agacement. Son sourire disparaît dès que ses yeux voit les fleurs de gel sur le pare-brise. Comment ça se fait qu'il gel aussi vite bon sang ? Elle savait que c'est le Canada, qu'il ne faisait jamais très chaud, mais geler une vitre en milieu d'après midi, ça, non. Elle ressortit de la voiture, et se mit à gratter. Heureusement, la couche est fine, et elle libéra la vue assez vite. La jeune femme rentre de nouveau, satisfaite, lâcha le frein à main. Mais elle n'avance pas. Sélina observa une dernière fois la maison du gamin, les yeux dans le vague. La maison inspirait la paix, la famille, la joie. Tout ce qu'elle n'a pas.

Et pourquoi ?

Pourquoi pas ?

La jeune femme soupira, renifla un peu, puis accéléra, et quitta les lieux.

« -Oooooh...Haytham...

Sélina entre dans la maison le nez rougit par le froid, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. L'homme ci-nommé se trouve allongé sur le canapé, les pieds dépassant largement de celui-ci, trop grand.

-Ne t'avises même pas de...

Sans avertir, la jeune femme plongea ses mains sous le pull du jeune homme qui hurla de surprise. Les mains froides de la jeune femme lui lancèrent une horrible sensation. Elle laissa ses mains une trentaines de seconde, alors que le jeune homme ne résista pas, grimaçant seulement.

-C'est pour te punir de ne pas être revenu depuis deux jours. Elle retira ses mains, le visage plus sérieux que jamais. Putain Haytham ! Tu foutais quoi ?

-Je...J'avais des requins au cul.

Sélina fit les yeux ronds, bouche-bée. La gifle partie sans avertir, et elle résonna dans toute la maisonnée. Abby et Sophia, penchées sur leurs ordinateur respectifs se tournèrent, le visage surprit par la scène.

-Tu te fout de moi ? Je croyais le problème réglé !

L'intéressé ne répondit rien, baissant les yeux, et s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le canapé.

-Maintenant, ça l'est...

Il jeta un œil à Abby, qui détourna le regard à son tour. Sélina observa alternativement la métisse et le jeune homme couché. Son regard noir se transforma en quelque chose de pire encore. Ses yeux clair ressemblait à un jour d'orage, ils lançaient des éclairs. Elle s'adressa à Abby.

-Ne me dis pas que tu as fais ce que je pense...

La concernée ne la regarda pas, mais marmonna un silencieux oui. Le silence s'abattit comme un obus dans la pièce. Sélina serrait les poings et se mordait la lèvre. Se fut seulement lorsqu'une goutte de sang coula qu'elle se réveilla.

-Combien ? Elle lui avait craché la question. Mais après plusieurs secondes de silence, Sélina s'avança en hurlant. Combien tu lui as donné putain ?!

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle se trouva au dessus d'Abby, écrasée dans sa chaise en bois qu'elle marmonna une réponse.

-Tout...Je lui est tout donné...

Les yeux de Sélina s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Elle baissa le poings qu'elle avait levé jusque là. Elle se sentait vidée, faible, morte. Ses épaules tombèrent, la rage quitta son corps.

-J'te jure que je vais te rembourser Sélé...j'te jure que je...

La jeune femme se retourna et se jeta sur Haytham et elle le frappa de toutes ses forces. Il ne lutta même pas.

-ET COMMENT VAS TU FAIRE, HEIN ?! T'AS ETE INCAPPABLE DE LES REMBOURSER EUX ! Elle frappa toujours, mais sans aucune conviction cette fois-ci. Elle se redressa, les larmes envahissant son visages, mouillant ses joues rouges de colère. T'es un idiot Haytham, un idiot et un incapable. T'es un glandeur accrocs aux jeux, et rien d'autre. Jure autant que tu veux si ça peut t'aider, mais on..ON SAIT TOUS ICI QUE JE REVERRAIS JAMAIS MON FRIC ! Lorsqu'elle hurla cette phrase elle fusilla du regard Abby. Elle se rapprocha de celle-ci et saisit le col de son vieux pull. Et toi...Ne compte plus sur moi. Plus. Jamais.

Elle la lâcha et se dirigea furieuse vers la porte.

-Sélina ! Abby se leva, le visage pâle. Attends ! J' m'y mettrai aussi si il le faut !

-Vas te faire foutre Abby. Et toi aussi Haytham ! »

La jeune femme claqua violemment la porte et partit, furieuse, la lèvre rouge et gonflée d'avoir mordu aussi fort. Elle sortit les clés de la voiture lorsqu'elle remarqua le gel à nouveau sur le pare brise. Elle hurla de rage et jeta avec violence les clés sur la voiture, rayant et cabossant le capot déjà usé, puis elle enfouit les mains dans les poches et se mit à marcher, la tête dans les épaules.

Ce fut la faim qui la ramena à la réalité. Cela faisait déjà une heure qu'elle marchait, les yeux rivés sur le sol, sans même se rendre compte de ce qui se passait tout autour d'elle. Sélina alternait des phases de colère et de rage, accompagné très souvent de larmes, mais aussi, des moments où elle ne pensait à rien. Où le monde semblait avoir cesser de tourner, son esprit mit en pause, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide, s'avançant lentement.

Elle redressa la tête et observa les lieux, vaguement dans un premier temps, puis, lorsqu'elle ne reconnut pas l'endroit, elle regarda avec plus d'attention. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle se trouvait. Un long soupir franchit ses lèvres et la jeune femme se décide enfin, et prends une direction vers le centre ville. Il est loin, mais elle avait l'habitude, de marcher, encore et toujours. Et seule, surtout.

Une sonnerie interrompit brusquement son flot de pensés. Elle sortit ses mains des larges poches de son manteau et saisit avec difficulté l'objet, étroitement ranger dans la poche de son jean. Sélina regarda le nom affiché sur l'écran de l'appareil et renifla de mépris, puis, elle rejeta l'appel, tout simplement, avant de le couper. Durant une seconde, elle hésita à le jeter sur le sol et l'écraser du pied, mais elle finit par conclure que ce n'était pas la meilleure de ses idées, et se contenta de le ranger à nouveau. Puis, silencieusement, elle reprit sa route.

Il lui fallut une bonne heure supplémentaire pour arriver dans le centre ville, comme elle le désirait. De cet endroit, face à la bibliothèque de la ville, elle put enfin prendre un décision. Le fast food du coin lui semblait idéal pour se restaurer, malgré le dégoût qu'elle éprouvait face à la friture, et lorsque ce fut fait, elle attaqua les choses sérieuses.

Sélina se retira un peu du centre et se dirigea vers un vieux bar délabré qu'elle appréciait depuis toujours. The devil's part se trouvait dans un coin de rue, dans l'obscurité des immeubles avoisinants. Il ressemblait à une cave et il fallait descendre pour y entrer. Rare était les client avant 18h, mais déjà, à 16h, les plus désespérés avaient rejoint le lieux dit. Sélina soupira lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle en faisait partie.

Dans la fumée et l'obscurité, elle prit une bière, s'habituant peu à peu à l'odeur de l'alcool et du tabac froid qui emplissait la salle. Des néons bleus et verts illuminaient le bar d'une lumière fantomatiques alors que les premiers couples d'un seul soir se formaient déjà sur les banquettes de velours verts et bleues, elles aussi.

Sélina se fit aborder plusieurs fois avant même 17 heures, et elle s'était contenté d'un grand sourire accompagné d'un regard des plus blasé . Le barman ne lui avait pas non plus demandé sa carte d'identité, il savait très bien qu'elle était fausse, et Sélina savait très bien elle aussi qu'il n'était pas réglo. Les jappements des chiens en cage, plus au sous-sol encore, indiquaient parfaitement le client des activités supplémentaires du propriétaire des lieux. Et libre aux amateurs de se joindre au combat, parier sur des boules de muscle affamées ne demandait pas un nombre important de neurones fonctionnels. Et ce critère, beaucoup de personne le remplissait.

Elle sirota lentement sa bière, elle mit d'ailleurs une bonne heure à la finir, observant parfois plusieurs minutes, sans ciller, le mur en face, ou alors, en enfonçant sa tête dans ses bras, et ce, pendant de longs instants. Elle déprimait complètement, et leva le bras pour commencer la suivante.

« -Mais...Hé ! Sélina ! Ça fait un bail !

La jeune femme tourna la tête à gauche, puis regarda l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller. Il était lui aussi assit au comptoir, avec trois autre personne, un peu plus loin. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis se détendit une fois la reconnaissance faite.

-Bobby ! Ça alors, comment ça vas depuis le temps ?

La jeune femme se déplaça et se rapprocha du groupe.

-Bah pas trop mal. Tu voulais une bière ? J't'e l'offre !

Sélina ne refusa pas, sachant qu'en fin de matinée, deux idiots avaient en quelques secondes ruinés sa vie et ses projets. Replongeant dans les souvenirs de la journée, elle en oublia complètement Bobby qui lui parlait. De fut lorsqu'il lui agrippa l'épaule qu'elle se réveilla.

-T'as pas l'air en forme, tu le sais ça ?

-J'te l'fais pas dire...Sélina porta les lèvres à la bouteille brune, et se regarda vaguement dans le miroir du bar. Elle avait les yeux rougit par les pleurs, le maquillage et les cheveux en vrac à cause des sanglots. J'ai...J'ai eu de mauvaises, et c'est un euphémisme, de très mauvaises nouvelles.

-Bah merde alors...S'tu veux, on t'fait oublier tout ça. Tu te souviens de mes potes non ? Jimmy, Fred et Samantha ?

-Ouaip...Et tu veux parler de boire jusqu'à plus soif ?

Bobby, l'homme à la trentaine et à la barbe mal taillée lui lança un sourire malicieux.

-Évidemment, on va pas jouer au monopoly ! »

Il était 23 heures lorsque Sélina entama son troisième martini. Toujours au bar, elle avait roulé une pelle à Jimmy, puis à Samantha, qui l'avait juste violemment giflé. Peu perturbée par le geste, elle s'était mise à rire, puis à commander un autre Martini, qu'elle avait en ce moment même en main. Le petit groupe rigolait sans raison, surtout lorsque Fred et surtout Bobby, roulèrent des joins, qui passa de lèvres en lèvres. Sélina avait enfin obtenu ce qu'elle désirait. Elle ne pensait ni à Haytham, ni à son fric, et encore moins à Abby, l'effervescence de l'instant, l'euphorie de la soirée, balayaient tout. Il fut finalement décidé, par un mouvement de groupe, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, que l'extérieur conviendrait mieux à des gens bourrés, et c'est ainsi, sans vraiment se souvenir de comment, que Sélina se trouva dehors avec des gens qu'elle connaissait à peine, et un joins comme nouveau compagnon de jeu.

Le mordant du froid ne leur fit guère d'effet, l'alcool emplissant leurs veines et la drogue achevant le travail, rendant les sensations minimes pour certaines, totalement démente pour d'autre. Les cinq individus se rendirent ainsi nul part, avançant au gré des sursauts et des pas incertains des uns comme des autres. Le point culminant fut atteint lorsque Samantha sortit de sa poche un petit sachet de pilules de différentes couleurs. Elle en saisit un et le mit en bouche, mais le perdit lorsque Fred vint lui chercher d'un baiser des plus langoureux. Elle se contenta alors d'un sourire, et d'un autre, pioché de nouveau dans le petit sachet. Jimmy et Bobby en prirent un aussi, et ce dernier tendit le sachet à Sélina.

Celle-ci eu un léger mouvement de recul, et refusa d'un simple geste de la main. Bobby insista quelques instants, puis, voyant le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrir, arrêta, se tournant vers les autres, laissant Sélina un peu à l'écart. Elle se maudit de ne pas en avoir prit, mais savait comment finit ce genre de soirée quand tout le monde part vers de nouveau horizon, et laisse leurs enveloppe charnelles sur terre, avec tout les risques que cela représente.

Le groupe s'éloigna peu à peu du centre. Alors que pour la jeune femme, les effets de l'alcool diminuèrent, le reste du groupe se voit devenir totalement euphorique, s'extasiant devant tout. Ils partaient des rires loufoques ou des commentaires sans aucuns sens, ils courraient, ou marchaient, parfois, durant de longues minutes, ne firent rien. Séilna ignorait quel heure il était, mais elle savait minuit déjà passé, et le froid commençait à la faire trembler.

La jeune femme commençait même à trembler, alors que les autres avaient tendances à transpirer. Elle se demanda souvent si il ne fallait pas mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle, laissant ces amis de passages entre drogués en pleine crise, mais elle s'y refusa. Après tout...pourquoi pas ?

Le groupe fila à travers la ville et se retrouva, malgré tout, vite près du parc. Sélina était frigorifié, et il c'était mit à neiger depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. Le Canada était un pays froid, c'était bien connu, et Burgess une ville qui battait des records en chute de neige, comme chaque années. Le parcs entretenu bordait une forêt, large, et dense, limité par un petit bois peu sauvage. C'était là dedans que se dirigeait à présent le groupe, après avoir joué quelques minutes dans le parc pour enfants de moins de dix ans. Sélina les avait observé, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Le QI diminuait de minutes en minutes, et elle se doutait que même en additionnant ceux des quatre compagnons, il n'égalait pas celui de la jeune femme seule. Alors qu'ils s'enfonçait dans le bois, Sélina observa la forêt, peu rassurée. Ce fut les éclats de rire de Bobby qui la convainquirent de les suivre, malgré tout.

La pleine lune et la neige recouvrant toutes les surfaces permirent à Sélina de se déplacer sans trop tomber, distinguant les bords des troncs et des branches. En face, les autres avaient tendances à souvent tomber et trébucher, mais la plus grande différence résidait dans le fait, que eux, s'en foutaient complètement. Au contraire, ils se mettaient à rire bruyamment lorsque l'un d'eux s'écrasait au sol, et ne parvenait pas à se relever. La jeune femme, elle, restait à l'écart.

Il arrivèrent au bout d'un petit moment, dans un clairière, où un étang reposait en son sein. Sélina le savait, car elle était déjà passée par ici. Il était d'ailleurs, peu loin de la banlieue. Elle ne distinguait d'ailleurs, pas les limite du point d'eau. Il avait sûrement gelé, et la neige le recouvrait.

La jeune femme, éloignée du groupe jusque là, se rapprocha rapidement.

« -Hey, hey, ho là Bobby. Faut pas aller par là, l'étang est gelé.

Elle tenta de lui faire faire demi-tour, se mettant en travers de sa route, mais il ne sembla pas décidé à le faire. Au contraire, le mot « gel » et « glace » le fit sourire.

-Psss, hey, Sam !

L'intéressée se retourna, et tituba jusqu'à l'homme.

-100 dollars que t'es pas chiche d'aller dessus.

Alors que Samantha se mit à rire en relevant le défi, Sélina la prit par le bras.

-Doucement, je suis pas aussi stone que vous, ou plutôt, pas assez con. Si la glace lâche, tu vas te noyer !

-Ta gueule putain !

Samantha tira sur son bras, faisant lâcher prise à la jeune femme, puis la bouscula complètement, la faisant tomber dans la neige. Sélina frissonna à son contact, mais se releva assez vite. Elle observa l'autre fille, les bras écartés, marcher en talons hauts sur la surface gelée de l'étang. Le son de ses pas résonnèrent dans l'eau poissonnière du gel, et indiquèrent à Sélina la fragilité relative de celle-ci. La jeune femme brune observa un instant, puis saisit la manche de l'homme à coté d'elle.

-Bordel Bobby, fais quelque chose ! Elle risque de se noyer !

Le trentenaire fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il observa Sélina lui tirer sa veste, l'air inquiète. Il claqua de la langue, agacé, quand brusquement, il la saisit par les bras.

-Bah quoi ?! Tu veux l'aider ? T'as qu'a y aller toi aussi !

Il serra plus fort sa prise, puis la jeta sur l'étang. Sélina étouffa un cri lorsque son épaule rencontra douloureusement la glace, et elle glissa sur plusieurs mètres, avant de s'immobiliser, un peu plus loin que Samantha.

Les premières fissures apparurent presque immédiatement à la surface de la glace quand Sélina posa ses mains à plat pour se relever. Ce eut pour effet d'arrêter rapidement Samantha qui capta pour la première fois le danger, surtout lorsque les fissures se propagèrent jusqu'aux pieds de la rouquine. Celle-ci s'immobilisa, le souffle coupé, alors qu'au loin, l'on entendait le rire des trois garçons. La jeune femme brune observa un temps la situation, ne se rendant même plus compte du froid brûlant ses mains.

-Tout doux Sam. Bon, écoutes-moi. Sélina déglutit avec difficulté, le stress ayant rendu sa bouche sèche. Faut que tu répartisses ton poids, ok ? Ecartes les pieds, et recules, lentement, jusqu'à la berge.

-Je peux pas...je peux pas...La jeune fille rousse semblait tétanisé, les genoux tremblant de peur, les joues rosit par la terreur.

-Mais si tu peux. Moi, je restes ici, tranquille, ok ? Glisses tes pieds et répartis ton poids. La glace est plus épaisses un mètre derrière toi. T'as pas grand chose à faire, ok ?

-Je peux pas Sélina !

Les larmes débordèrent de ses yeux marrons, alors que les sanglots commencèrent à les accompagner. Au loin, les trois autres commençaient à se taire, prenant conscience, enfin, du problème.

-Si tu peux. Y'a les autres juste derrière, t'as qu'à reculer. Aller, vas y.

Sam commença finalement à entreprendre une marche arrière, pleurant tout en restant debout, les jambes tremblantes de peur et de fatigues. Malgré tout, la glace se fragilisa un peu plus sur son passage, mais elle parvint jusqu'à la berge, où Fred la prit dans les bras, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

-C'est à ton tour Sélina ! Reviens !

Bobby avait hurlé ces paroles, mais ne parvint pas à endiguer le tremblement de sa voix. Sélina commença alors à se redresser, et se mit à quatre pattes, réduisant au mieux les pressions sur la surface, qui craquait de plus en plus. Elle n'était que trois mètres plus loin que la position de Sam, et déjà, la glace semblait prête à lâcher. Elle fit un premier pas, ignorant la douleur et le froid, ainsi que la peur. Puis un second. Au troisième, elle reprit confiance, permettant à un sourire anxieux de franchir ses lèvres, et à cet instant, la glace se brisa.


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Car il savait au fond de lui, que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.**

« -Mais y'a un truc que je ne comprends pas, North.

L'intéressé se retourna et lança un regard bienveillant au plus jeune. Jack Frost avait beau avoir atteint l'âge très honorable des 301 ans, il n'en restait pas moins qu'un adolescent. Un esprit enfantin bloqué dans le corps d'un jeune immortel. Le père Noël, ou North, attendit la suite de la phrase, par pure politesse.

-Pourquoi les adultes, eux, ne peuvent-ils pas nous voir ?

Cette question là, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait. À dire vrai, ça devait être la vingtième fois. Mais l'esprit de l'hiver finissait toujours pas être captivé par autre chose, et ne se souvenait que rarement de la réponse.

-J'ai déjà dit réponse, Jack. Ils n'ont plus besoin de croire, ils savent se débrouiller.

La réponse accentuée d'un roulement de r typique de l'homme russe, ne sembla pas plaire au jeune homme au cheveux d'argent, qui fit une moue désapprobatrice, appuyant le bâton sur le sol, entre ses jambes, alors qu'il était assis de manière nonchalante sur une table en bois massif.

-Oui, mais...Pourtant, ils voient bien que les dents disparaissent, que des cadeaux fleurissent sous le sapin sans qu'ils n'y fassent rien...Ce sont des preuves évidentes, non ? Ça devrait suffire à les convaincre...

Santa prit sa longue barbe blanche entre ses dents, et observa plus attentivement le jeune garçon aux yeux d'un bleu lumineux.

-Peut pas expliquer. C'est la magie qui nous compose. Est faite pour enfants, par pour adultes. Ils semblent juste...ignorer, notre existence, plus que pas y croire. Ils oublient.

-Comme un déni ?

-Tout comme.

-Et tu n'as jamais croisé d'adultes qui te voient ? Sur qui la magie n'a pas fonctionné ?

-Niet.

Le pieds nus du garçon prirent appuie sur son bâton, et il posa sa tête sur son bras. Il semblait être rentré dans une profonde réflexion. North, voyant que celui-ci ne semblait plus vouloir poser de question, se retourna, retournant à ses occupations premières. Noël était dans 24 jours, et il y avait du retard. À cause de Pitch, entre autre.

-Ça veut dire, que...Jamie finira par ne plus me voir ?

L'homme russe se tourna à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas agacé. Il fallait bien que le jeune gardien ce rende compte de l'inévitable, un jour ou un autre. L'esprit de l'amusement sembla pour la première fois, vraiment froid. Il ne souriait pas, ses yeux n'étincelaient pas de malice et une moue triste s'était incrustée sur son visage pâle. Santa se leva de sa chaise et vint à coté de Jack. Il lui posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule, et lui donna un petit sourire.

-Oui.

La réponse sonna comme un glas au oreilles du jeune esprit, qui enfouit un peu plus sa tête dans sa manche bleue.

-Alors profites, non ? Tu comprendra qu'après pourquoi ne doit pas s'attacher.

Jack Frost retrouva un peu le sourire, puis se redressa.

-Merci North.

L'adolescent se leva, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre du bureau, puis l'ouvrit en grand, créant un grand courant d'air, faisant voler dans tout les sens les papiers importants et les lettres de noël, écrite de part tout les coins du monde.

-Désolé ! »

Puis il se lança dehors, dans le froid mordant de l'arctique. North se dépêcha de fermer la fenêtre, lançant un soupir d'exaspération. Cela faisait huit mois que Jack était devenu un gardien, et le calme plat régnait sur terre. Les enfants étaient en paix, la vie tranquille. Plus personne ne pensait au Croque-mitaine, qui était retourné dans les limbes de son trou, avec pour seule compagnie la peur et les ténèbres. North observa pensif le paysage blanc qui se peignait chaque jour devant lui. Le jeune gardien était encore dans l'euphorie de la visibilité, la joie de se savoir aimé et vu. Il vivait pour la première fois en trois siècles, l'expérience des Gardiens. Santa savait que ce n'était qu'un passage de sa nouvelle existence, une période, qui durerait qu'une décennie, tout au plus.

Car après la joie, s'en suit toujours la déception.

Celle de voir les enfants qui croyait en eux, du jours au lendemain, ne plus les voir. Une simple nuit, qui changeait toute la perception de l'enfant. Fée avait remarquée que ça se produisait peu de temps après la perte de la dernière dent de lait comme si elle signait la fin d'une existence, la fin d'un temps, comme la dernière pétale d'une fleur.

Fée, Sab, Bonny et North l'avait tous vécu. Ils s'étaient tous attaché à un enfant, au moins une fois durant leurs existence d'immortels. Ils le surveillait plus que les autres. Sab lui faisait faire chaque soir les meilleurs rêves possible. Dent veillait sur les souvenirs et les consultait plus que pour les autres. Bonny lui resservait les meilleurs œufs, et North s'occupait personnellement de ses cadeaux. Il avait tous eut un enfant avec qui ils avaient eu une histoire particulière.

Mais tous, du jours au lendemain, on vu l'enfant grandir, pour constater l'horreur. Que du jour au lendemain, celui-ci ne croyait plus en eux.

North soupira en se remémorant ces souvenirs. Il se souvenait avoir consolé Fée, qui pleurait à chaudes larmes lorsque la petite Rosie avait perdu sa dernière molaire, car Fée savait qu'allait bientôt arriver l'inévitable. Elle avait eut beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, car cette gamine, elle l'aimait. Aussi simplement que ça. Et le vieil homme savait qu'il allait sûrement répéter cette histoire sans fin avec Jack et Jamie, et sûrement après, Sophie et Jack...Il sentit son cœur se serrer, et soupira de nouveau. Il était temps de se remettre au travail.

Jack Frost cria de joie lorsqu'il s'élança entre les cumulus blancs qui jonchaient le ciel. Le vent le transportait là où bon lui semblait, à quelques kilomètres près, car il se prenait souvent au jeu, et finissait par surfer sur les courants ascendants, en oubliant tout le reste, transportant avec lui les prémices de l'hiver. C'est ainsi qu'au petit matin, il arriva dans la ville de Burgess, chevauchant une bourrasque fraîche en ce début de la saison.  
Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il refroidissait les zones du nord, pour préparer la terre à la neige, et pour le petit Jamie, il s'appliquait particulièrement cette année. Il sauta ainsi, d'immeuble en immeuble, de voiture en voiture, créant des fleurs de gels au contact de sa peau et de son bâton. L'adolescent était heureux. Il s'amusa à souffler un nouveau vent froid à une jeune femme qui semblait passablement énervé par celui-ci, et s'en amusa, puis il continua sa route. Il voulait que demain, le paysage soit blanc, et il comptait bien annoncer la nouvelle à son ami.

Il travailla ainsi toute la mâtiné, gelant les points d'eau, les zones d'ombres, faisant encore tomber les températures. De beaucoup même, car cette fois-ci, le négatif avait été largement atteint. Il se demanda si ce n'était pas trop, puis, finalement, s'en soucia guère. La fée de l'automne était partie plus tôt cette année, il pouvait donc s'amuser encore plus longtemps, en priant que le printemps, quand à lui, ne vienne pas plus tôt. Jack observa une télévision s'animer dans une maison, présentant la météo. Il parlait d'un « vague exceptionnelle de froid. », ce qui fit beaucoup rire l'esprit. Cependant, il repensa rapidement à ce que lui avait dit North le jour même. Le déni des adulte était incroyable, car ils parvenaient à s'expliquer des choses sans se rendre compte qu'elle ne tenait pas la route. Mais surtout, à oublier les choses importantes. Décidé à ne pas laisser le temps lui voler plus de secondes, le jeune homme s'envola, et fila en direction de la maison de Jamie.

Il arriva rapidement à la jolie maison, et se percha sur son toit, puis observa rapidement l'horizon. De pâles rayons du soleil parvenait à traverser l'épais manteau nuageux, éclairant d'une lueur froide le paysage. Finalement, il se percha sur la fenêtre de la chambre de Jamie, et tapota légèrement la vitre. Le garçon était assis à son bureau, un petit bouquin ouvert en face de lui, et il semblait s'ennuyer terriblement. Ce fut les trois petits coups sur la vitre qui le firent sursauter. Il se redressa rapidement, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. La dent qu'il avait perdu huit mois plus tôt avait été remplacé par une nouvelle, définitive, mais cette fois-ci, c'était une autre incisive qui était tombée.

« -Jack ! Le garçon ouvrit la fenêtre sans attendre, laissant entrer l'esprit aux cheveux d'argent, ainsi que le froid. Tu es revenu !

-Comme promis, tu pensais quand même pas que j'allais rester cacher ? Un sourire malicieux franchit ses lèvres.

-Mais, on t'a pas vu depuis des mois...On pensait que...

L'ado se mit à rire bruyamment.

-Tu sais Jamie, moi et l'été, on est pas vraiment copain. Je préfère aller dans les zones froides. Je pourrais fondre, tu sais?

Jamie le dévisagea et sembla visiblement affecté par ce que venait de lui annoncer l'esprit.

-Je rigole Jamie ! Je ne supporte juste pas la chaleur. Je suis un immortel, tu t'en souviens déjà plus ?

-Et, si t'es là, ça veut dire qu'il va neiger ? Toute la peur disparut du visage juvénile, laissant place à une joie tangible.

-Ouaip mon pote. Demain, normalement.

-Chouette, génial !

Jack sourit à son tour quand il vit le bonheur non feint de l'enfant. Cette hiver allait être le meilleur de tous.

-Et si on allait jouer en attendant ? »

Jack ne pensait pas que le sourire de Jamie pouvait être encore plus grand, puis il fila en bas, et sortit.

Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi-heure que Jack racontait ses aventures au garçon, envoyant parfois des bourrasques pour l'amuser, ainsi qu'un peu de neige. Ils se courraient après, rigolaient, sans même vraiment savoir pourquoi. Parfois, il faisait apparaître des boules de neiges, et s'improvisaient une petite bataille, avec le peu de munitions dont ils disposaient. Ce fut lorsque Jack aperçu une ombres qu'il cessa immédiatement le jeu, méfiant. À l'angle de la maison, on jeune femme observait la scène, suspicieuse. L'adolescent alla à ses coté, et indiqua à Jamie qu'il ne risquerait rien, et confirmant à lui même une chose immuable elle ne le voyait pas. Cependant, elle avait regardé avec méfiance l'endroit où il se trouvait précédemment.

Son attitude changea instantanément lorsque le garçon s'approcha d'elle. Elle lui parla un peu, puis fit demi-tour, et Jamie et Jack reprirent leurs jeux.

« -Aller, tu peux bien rester cinq minutes de plus non ?

-Non Jack, tu connais ma mère, c'est maintenant qu'il faut que j'y aille.

L'esrpit semblait visiblement déçu, mais ne laissa as disparaître son sourire pour autant.

-Alors on se voit demain Jamie ?

-Bien sûr ! »

Le garçon accourut vers la maison, et y entra, alors que Jack se précipita vers la fenêtre. Il aimait observer ce qui se passait dans une famille. En trois cents ans, il avait, bien sûr, parfois, observé autres choses que les scènes d'amour familiale, mais c'était toujours ce qu'il préférait. En regardant dans la cuisine, il remarqua que la jeune femme qui avait observé le jardin était toujours là, et il la jugea un moment. La première chose à laquelle il pensa était qu'elle ressemblait vaguement à une poupée de porcelaine, avec une peau clairs et des cheveux d'un noir d'ébène. Puis, il observa ses yeux, d'un gris clair profond, et cernés de noir. Il resta bouche-bée quelques minutes, suffisamment pour que Jamie se rende compte de sa présence. Ce fut à cet instant que la jeune femme décida de se lever et de partir. Cependant, le garçon fit une chose à laquelle l'esprit ne s'attendait pas. Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit la porte, il lui posa une question simple.

« -Mon nom, c'est Sélina gamin. »

Celui-ci souriait comme un benêt lorsqu'il entendit son prénom, puis fit un clin d'oeil à Jack, et ferma la porte, alors qu'elle s'en alla. L'adolescent la suivit quelques mètre, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive jusqu'à sa voiture, une vieille Fiat d'un rouge fatigué. Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle vit le gel sur le pare brise, et l'adolescent eut un petit pincement au cœur. Les adultes voyaient le mal partout. Il la regarda gratter quelques instant, puis se retira, préférant être là où il était utile.

Jack Frost avait passé la journée à faire tomber un froid hivernal sur la région, et surtout sur la ville de Burgess. Et ce fut lorsque le soleil disparut totalement à l'horizon qu'il fit tomber les premiers flocons. Timides et disparates au début, l'heure suivante, ils étaient denses et lourds, recouvrant d'un voile blanc toutes les surfaces. Il observa le phénomène durant des heures, et à certains endroit, accentuait les flocons, à d'autre, les réduisait. C'est ainsi, qu'au centre, la neige, ne dépassa pas les cinq centimètre, alors que dans la banlieue de Jamie, les vingts avaient été atteint, alors que une heure du matin sonnait. Il s'était particulièrement appliqué pour son ami, le garçon brun qui attendait l'hiver et la neige depuis Pâques, presque autant qu'il attendait noël.

L'adolescent retint un bâillement, puis, se décida enfin à aller dormir, le sourire aux lèvres, attendant le lendemain matin avec impatience. Il prévoyait une bataille de neige épique avec les enfants du lotissement, et surtout avec Jamie. L'adolescent trouva un arbre et une branche qui lui semblait des plus confortable, et s'installa, toujours en tenant fermement son bâton.

Il commençait à fermer les yeux lorsque des rires le réveillèrent, suivit d'un cri. L'adolescent soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, puis les referma, estimant qu'il avait fait son boulot pour la journée, et que les adultes devaient se débrouiller seuls, comme lui avait dit North bien plus tôt. Cependant, les rires se mutèrent rapidement en cri d'angoisses, et, ne pouvant laisser les événements se dérouler à coté de lui, sans qu'il intervienne, Jack se leva, puis s'envola en direction des bruits.

Il trouva rapidement les personnes coupables d'un tel raffut, mais surtout, de leurs causes. Ils étaient proches du petit étang près du parc, et il observa la scène de loin. Une jeune femme rousse marchait sur la glace en talon, alors que trois hommes riaient sur la berge. Jack, quand à lui, ne souriait pas. Il savait la couche de glace encore mince, car les températures négatives ne s'étaient pas installées depuis suffisamment longtemps. Mais ce fut surtout lorsqu'un des hommes balança sur la glace une autre jeune femme qu'il se rapprocha de la scène. Il la reconnut immédiatement et son cœur se serra lorsqu'il aperçu la première fissure dans la glace. Il se décida d'agir malgré tout, et commença à solidifier la glace, mais celle-ci ne sembla pas décider à se renforcer, craquant toujours plus sous les pas peu assurés de la rousse, alors que « Sélina » restait en retrait, à plein ventre. Jack se concentra finalement sur la mince couche sous les pieds de celle plus proche de la berge, et elle atteignit enfin ses amis, qui la prirent dans les bras.

« -C'est à ton tour Sélina ! Viens ! »

Tous les visages étaient anxieux, et la jeune femme brune fit un premier pas, alors que Jack s'efforça de renforcer la glace, mais celle-ci, contre toute attente, se brisa sous le poids de la jeune femme.

La femme rousse sur le bord de l'étang lança un cri strident, les mains devant la bouche lorsque le corps de Sélina plongea de moitié dans l'eau gelée du lac ses mains agrippant le bord encore solide de glace, qui n'avait pas encore cédée. Elle se retrouva ainsi, à moitié dans l'eau froide, alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de rester à la surface, ses mains glissant sur la glace. Sur la berge, les quatre autres membres du groupe semblaient totalement perdus, et se fut le plus âgé des trois hommes qui enfin, se décida d'agir. Il retira son sweat, et avança prudemment sur la glace, au risque de les faire couler tout les deux. La jeune femme observa avec attention la scène, sans se rendre compte que Jack avait redoublé d'effort pour solidifier et renforcer la glace, surtout lorsque l'homme de quatre-vingt kilos rajouta un poids considérable. Celui-ci se mit à mit à plein ventre lorsqu'il se trouva proche de Sélina, et lui envoya son sweat en guise de corde. La jeune femme s'en saisit, et fut tirée hors de son trou. L'homme la tira ainsi jusqu'à la berge, et une fois sur la terre ferme, ce fut les autres qui la couvrirent d'un pull sec. Pourtant, tremblante, et les lèvres bleues, c'est ailleurs que son regard se porte. Elle observait avec attention le trou dans lequel elle était, puis, soudain, Sélina redressa les yeux, regardant le vide avec attention.

Jack se retourna, s'attendant à voir quelques chose de particulier derrière lui, mais ce fut lorsqu'il croisa réellement les yeux gris de la jeune femme qu'il se rendit compte, ou s'imagina, qu'elle le voyait. Sélina fronça les sourcils, puis, lorsque la jeune femme rousse lui parla, observa ailleurs, pour ne plus jamais regarder en direction de la glace.


	4. Chapitre 3

_Je me rend compte que ce fichu site ne prends pas en compte mes points virgules. Zut. Voici donc le chapitre 3 de l'histoire. J'ai finalement suivit tes conseils Mania, et, je me suis donc retrouvée à écrire un plan détaillé à deux heures du matin. Je voulais faire une histoire courte, je me retrouve avec 23 chapitres. Re zut. Enfin bref. Pour les fautes d'orthographes, et le ce/se, je connais, mais avec la fatigue, et même avec une relecture, zou, elles passent. Enfin bref. Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et j'arrête de vous embêter. _

**Chapitre 3**

**Quand on lui a annoncé la fin du monde; elle a sourit. **

Lorsque la glace se brisa sous son poids, la première chose qu'elle retint, ce fut le froid glacial qui s'infiltra à travers ses vêtements, et qui, lorsqu'il rentra en contact avec sa peau, lui, coupa le souffle. Plus qu'une sensation, ce fut une réelle souffrance. Par chance, la glace juste devant elle ne sembla pas vouloir céder, et elle s'y accrocha du mieux qu'elle put, sachant que si sa prise lâchait, elle diminuait de façon irrémédiable ses chances de survie.

Sélina voulut crier à l'aide lorsqu'elle jeta un regard suppliant au groupe plusieurs mètres devant elle, mais sa voix était coincée dans sa gorge, le froid annihilant tout, son cœur tambourinant sa poitrine avec force, alors que son souffle devint erratique. L'eau l'engloutissant jusqu'au cou, et très vite, la vivacité qu'elle avait eu quelques instant plus tôt, disparut. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes, et le froid engourdit rapidement ses membres, et ses jambes, qui battaient avec frénésie dans l'eau pour se maintenir à la surface, n'était plus qu'un poids mort à présent.

Heureusement, le groupe de Bobby, et surtout celui-ci, semblèrent d'un seul coup se rendre compte de la situation, et l'homme se lança sur la glace. Voyant un nouveau danger, Sélina voulut lui hurler de rester en retrait, pour qu'il ne coule pas lui aussi, mais une fois de plus, ses cordes vocales refusèrent simplement de s'activer. Celui-ci avança prudemment, jambes écartées, sur la mince couche de glace.  
Cependant, Sélina se rendit compte d'une chose. Les fissures qui semblaient se former à ses mains, se résorbaient presque instantanément, ne laissant paraître que quelques fleurs de gel, avant de revenir aussi tôt, et de disparaître à nouveau. Elle observa les pieds de Bobby et se rendit compte que le même processus semblait s'effectuer. La glace craquait, puis, les fissures et les marques disparaissaient, et revenaient à nouveau.

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'admirer la chose plus longtemps, quand elle vit l'homme s'allonger sur la glace, et lui envoyer ce qui semblait être un vieux sweat usé . La jeune femme pria qu'il soit assez solide, puis s'en saisit, avec le peu de force qui lui restait. Bobby tira, et n'ayant pas d'appui pour ses jambes, Sélina se racla le ventre contre la surface encore solide de la glace, et, fut sortie de l'eau. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imaginait, elle n'eut pas la sensation de chaud tant attendu, et se mit à trembler instantanément. Bobby la traîna sur la glace jusqu'à la berge, et elle eut le temps encore une fois, de voir apparaître les fleurs de gel sur la surface, avant d'atteindre la terre ferme.

Les tremblements incontrôlés lui firent claquer des dents, et ses lèvres bleues indiquèrent à chacun le problème. Bobby lui couvrit les épaules du sweat sec et lui frictionna les épaules du mieux qu'il put, alors que Sélina observait au loin, le trou dans lequel elle avait faillit y passer. Cependant, son regard fut vite captivé par autre chose. Une silhouette sembla se former sur la glace. La jeune femme plissa les yeux, et se concentra, jusqu'à voir la silhouette devenir plus nette, et fit apparaître un adolescent au cheveux blancs. Sélina observa avec attention, s'imaginant que le froid lui faisait perdre la tête, mais ce fut lorsqu'elle capta le regard de l'hallucination, qu'elle eut un doute. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, puis, elle détourna la tête pour faire signe à Bobby qu'elle allait bien, et il disparut. Bobby prit alors la parole.

« -Il faudrait que tu te déshabilles, les vêtements mouillés sont...

-Et...et puis qu-quoi encore ?

Sélina lui jeta un regard aussi froid que l'eau elle même.

-J'ai appelé Sam, il arrive tout de suite.

-Merci Fred. »

Le reste de l'attente se déroula dans un silence de mort, le moindre son étouffés par le tapis de neige, avec une Sélina qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds, peu enclin à se déshabiller. Finalement, le nommé Sam arriva dans un glissement improvisé, au parc pour enfant. L'homme devait avoir la quarantaine, et un il avait un tatouage sur le cou. Ce fut la seule chose que remarqua la jeune femme, car elle se précipita sans demander l'avis au conducteur, dans la voiture. Celui-ci fit les yeux rond, puis se dirigea vers Bobby. La jeune femme observa la scène depuis la fenêtre, au chaud dans l'habitat. Sam avait l'air visiblement énervé, et les élèvements de voix ainsi que les cris de colère se firent entendre, bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qui se disait. Finalement, un coup de poing parti, et Bobby tomba au sol, la main frottant son menton douloureux. Celui encore debout le pointa du doigt et le réprimanda une dernière fois, puis il se retira et entre dans la voiture. Il claqua la portière violemment et posa ses mains tremblantes sur le volant, et inspira. Il répéta l'opération plusieurs fois, et quand il fut calmé, il se retourna, et observa la jeune femme mouillée, trempant ses sièges délavés.

« -Bon...t'habite où toi ?

Son timbre de voix profond et grave fit sursauter Sélina, qui mit un temps avant de répondre.

-Le 164 de l'avenue NW. La vieille banlieue.

-Ouais, celle à l'autre bout de la ville quoi...Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fou ici, elle est où ta bagnole ?

-Garée devant chez moi ?

-Putain, tu fais chier. Il démarra la voiture, puis quitta le parc, laissant les autres sur place.

-Et...Euh, vous ramenez pas les autres ?

-Ces glandeurs ? Ils se démerdent. Toi par contre, tu ferais mieux de rester loin d'eux, ce sont des connards.

-Ouais, j'ai remarqué.

Il jeta un œil dans le rétroviseur et observa Sélina à travers le miroir.

-Et comment t'es arrivé en centre ville ? T'as prit le bus ?

-Non. J'ai marché.

-Ah ouais, quand même. T'es p'tètre encore plus conne que les quatre autres.

-T'as pas idée...

-D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec eux ? Ils sont peut être assez cons pour pas le voir, mais tu dois même pas avoir 20 ans, non ?

Sélina se pinça les lèvres, toujours bleues par le froid.

-J'vais les avoir dans une semaine.

-Tu respires pas vraiment la joie. Tu fais chier, tu me fou le blues.

La jeune femme soupira et s'enfonça dans la banquette arrière.

-T'as pas idée... »

Il lui jeta un regard peiné à travers le retro, puis se concentra sur la route. Ils leur fallut une quinzaine de minute avant d'arriver à destination, et malgré les vêtements mouillés, Sélina ne claquait plus des dents. Elle se détacha puis ouvrit la portière. Sam cependant, l'interrompit.

« -Hé gamine. Je sais pas ce qui t'es arrivée, mais des jeunes comme toi, j'en croise des tonnes. Alors, tu vois, il lui tendit un bout de papier, si un jour t'as un gros pépin, ou quelqu'un qui te fait chier, ou alors, t'arrive plus à te sortir de la merde dans laquelle tu te trouve, tu viens à cette adresse, ou tu m'appelle.

Sélina le jugea durant de longues secondes, méfiante, puis, elle saisit le morceau de papier, froissé par le temps.

-Merci.

-De rien. »

Puis elle sortit de la voiture, et se dirigea vers la porte. Sélina soupira, jeta un œil en direction de Sam qui s'éloignait, puis entra.

La première chose qu'elle sentit fut le corps lourd de Abby qui la prit dans les bras, à la seconde où elle pénétrait dans la maison. Cependant, elle sentit immédiatement les vêtements froids et mouillés de la jeune femme.

« -Sélina, on s'est fait un sang d'encre, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

Sélina l'observa un instant, puis retira son menteau, et le posa sur le radiateur le plus proche.

-J'ai piqué une tête dans l'étang.

-Qu...Quoi ?! Mais, il est gelé !

-Ouais, je sais. C'est plutôt Bobby qui m'a balancé en fait.

-L'enfoiré...J'vais m'le faire. Haytham, cette fois-ci, assit à la table de la cuisine, se leva brusquement.

-Rembourses moi avant, tu veux ?

La phrase eut l'effet d'un sceau d'eau froide, et le jeune homme se rassit, l'air renfrogné.

-Tu sais Sélina, je...

-Tais-toi Abby. Je veux pas t'entendre. Et pour ce soir, trouves toi un autre lit. Je dors seule. »

Sélina se retira, ses bottes émettant à chaque pas des bruits de sussions. Elle grimpa à l'étage, et fila rapidement à la douche. Elle se lavait à l'eau bouillante, réchauffant ses extrémités froides et douloureuses. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle tenta d'allumer son téléphone, en vint. L'eau ne lui avait pas fait beaucoup du bien, à lui aussi.  
Il était 3 heures de matin passé lorsqu'elle s'allongea enfin sur le lit, exténuée. Cependant, le sommeil ne l'emporta pas comme elle l'avait prévu. Certes, elle avait échappé à la mort, mais ce n'était pas ça qui la perturbait le plus. C'était la façon dont elle en avait réchappé. Elle voyait toujours parfaitement bien la manière qu'avait eu la glace de se solidifier malgré son poids, ou celui de Bobby. L'étrange solidité du morceau de glace auquel elle était resté accrochée durant plusieurs minutes. Mais surtout, ces fleurs de gel...  
Si la silhouette qu'elle avait aperçu lui semblait vraiment irréelle, elle ne pouvait pas nier que la glace avait réagit de façon...Magique ?

Sélina se mit à pouffer dans son oreiller. Magique ? Mais à quoi pensait-elle. La magie n'existait pas, et elle mit sur compte des hallucinations ses soucis, se réinstallant confortablement dans ses couvertures, tentant de trouver le sommeil. Mais il ne vint pas.

« -Aller Marchand de sable, il est temps de passer ! »

La jeune femme fit les yeux rond. En parlant de magie, elle s'était remémorée des contes pour enfants, ce que la fit à nouveau rire. Cependant, cette fois-ce, c'était un rire amer, et faux. Tout cela l'avait amené à repenser au gamin qu'elle avait croisé le matin. Jamie. Les connexions se firent dans son esprit, et elle sursauta quand elle repensa au nom qu'il lui avait donné. « Jack Frost. » C'est de cette façon qu'elle se rappela des fleurs de gel et du vent lorsqu'elle avait observé en cachette le garçon. C'était par ailleurs les même fleurs qui étaient apparues sur la glace le soir même. Et la silhouette...

Sélina secoua la tête. C'était impossible, elle était fatiguée, juste ça. Fatiguée. Elle se roula en boule, puis, ne pensa à rien, priant le sommeil de la prendre.

* * *

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla tôt. Un peu trop à son goût, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment dormi la nuit même. Des cernes cernaient ses yeux gris, et ses cils blonds. Elle en avait horreur et se dépêcha d'improviser un léger maquillage, cachant sa couleur naturelle. Ses sourcils blonds devinrent plus foncé, ainsi que ses yeux. Malgré tout, son occupation ne réussit pas à la sortir de ses pensées. Elle ne cesses de ressasser la nuit, et ses conclusions. Elle chercha à en avoir le cœur net, il fallait qu'elle aille voir le principal concerné.

Elle mit plus longtemps que prévu à prendre la voiture. Ses bottes fourrées étaient trempée, et elle avait du trouver ses boots noirs au fond d'un placard pour avoir les pieds au sec. Lorsqu'elle sortit le nez dehors, Sélina se rendit compte qu'il avait encore neigé durant la nuit. Il était à présent 9 heures du matin, et des rayons froids traversaient les nuages, et se réverbéraient sur le blanc pur et éclatant de la neige. Elle inspira profondément, appréciant pour un fois le froid et la beauté du paysage. Pour une fois, l'endroit où elle vivait semblait propre, récent et lumineux. La neige cachait les moindres défauts, et rendait identique et égales chaque baraques. Sélina souriait, oubliant ses soucis un instant, puis grimpa dans la voiture.

Les routes avaient déjà été dégagé, et elle n'eut aucun mal à revenir sur les lieux. Elle vit rapidement la maison de Jamie, encore plus belle que la veille, et la quantité de neige sur celle-ci, dans le jardin et dans le parc était tout simplement époustouflant. Sélina se décida après plusieurs minutes de contemplation, à sortir de la voiture. Elle se dirigea vers la maison, mais des rires d'enfants lui indiquèrent une autre route, et elle fila dans le parc voisin, proche du bois. Un groupe de gamin semblaient heureux et couraient dans la neige fraîchement tombé. Une bataille épique de boule de neige semblait avoir lieux, et Sélina observa le match sans y participer. Elle remarqua rapidement le jeune Jamie parmi eux, et, trop curieuse pour attendre, elle traversa le parc en sa direction, avant de recevoir une boule de neige en pleine tête.

La bataille cessa presque immédiatement en voyant Sélina faire un pas de coté, et secouer la tête, une marque rouge sur la tempe droite. Elle se tourna sur ce coté et fusilla les deux gamins qui lui avait peut être envoyé le projectile. Les cernes et sa fatigue réduisait de beaucoup sa patience, pourtant, pour faire bonne figure, elle inspira profondément, et fit signe aux enfants de poursuivre. Elle pria malgré tout, de ne pas recevoir une autre boule de neige, car elle risquait d'enterrer vivant le fautif.

Jamie, qui l'avait reconnu, souriait à son approche, tout en jetant un regard à sa gauche. Il avait apparemment perdu une nouvelle dent entre temps.

« -Tu n'aurais pas perdu quelque chose par hasard ?

Le garçon lui, rigola, comprenant de suite de quoi elle parlait.

-Ce matin ! Il mit la main dans la poche et lui montra une petite incisive, voisine de celle perdue précédemment.

-Superbe. Elle fit bonne figure malgré un mal de tête naissant. Mais dis moi, je suis venu pour te demander quelque chose. Qu'est ce que tu sais à propos de Jack Frost ?

La garçon parut visiblement surprit par la requête. Il jeta à nouveau des regard anxieux à sa gauche. Interloquée par cette réaction, elle tourna la tête dans la même direction que celle du gamin, mais elle ne vit rien.

-Tu me cacherai pas quelques chose par hasard ?

Jamie sembla de plus en plus nerveux, puis il lui fit signe de se baisser, ce que Sélina fit, puis, il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-Il existe pour de vrai !

Surprise par la révélation, la jeune femme se redressa. Elle rigola un peu, mais à la vue du visage des plus sérieux du mioche, elle se permit de douter.

-C'est pas des blagues ! Y'a que ceux qui croient en lui qui peuvent le voir, et surtout les enfants.

-Oula, tout doux, je te crois. C'est lui qui fait fleurir le gel ?

-Bien sûr ! Puis il fait tomber la neige. Il est réel...

Sélina observa le gamin quelques seconde, puis se baissa à sa hauteur.

-Je te crois, juré. Il existe, et t'es pas un menteur. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Merci.

Jamie souriait à pleine dent, où du moins, avec celles qui restaient.

-Reviens quand tu veux, on jouera ensembles !

-Pas de soucis. »

Le garçon brun lui jeta un dernier regard heureux, puis se lança dans la bataille qui faisait toujours rage à coté. Sélina quant à elle, continua son chemin, comme elle l'avait fait durant la nuit. Elle mit deux fois moins longtemps à arriver jusqu'à l'étang. La lumière du jour était efficace pour retrouver son chemin. Elle regarda l'étendue gelée avec un soupir, puis s'avança plus proche du bord. La jeune femme s'accroupit et caressa du bout des doigts la glace. Toujours dans la même position, elle regarda au loin, et à l'horizon. N'apercevant rien de particulier, elle soupira, déçue. Elle rigola intérieurement d'avoir cru à ce genre de conte, puis observa une dernière fois la surface de l'étang, et sursauta de surprise.

Juste à coté de sa main posée, des fleurs de gels fleurissaient, une à une, délicatement. Sélina retira rapidement sa main, apeurée. Un coup de vent siffla sans crier gare, et la fit tomber les fesses par terre, dans la neige, alors que sur l'étang, des fleurs le recouvrait presque totalement à présent. Observant le paysage ainsi changer, Sélina fit les yeux ronds, et dans un murmure, chuchota. « Il existe... » avant de voir apparaître devant elle, un adolescent aux cheveux d'argent.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Bon, je suis contente, je vois que vous n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis, ça m'aide, c'est vraiment sympa. J'attaque donc avec un chapitre 4 bien plus court que les autres, mais, bien que je suis capable de faire des pavés, je préfère cette fois-ci, ne lasser personne et me concentrer sur l'action. _

_ Mania. Encore merci pour tes commentaires, ça fait plaisir, mais j'ai le regret de t'informer qu'il n'y aura pas Pitch dans l'histoire. Il ne faut PAS me tenter d'ailleurs, sinon je ne la finirai jamais. On aura surement des allusions, des clins d'oeil, mais pour l'instant, il dors tranquillement dans son trou, ne le dérangeons pas. À part ça, j'ai changé le Raiting. J'étais partie pour faire des lemons et un contenue vraiment fleurit sur certaines des actions de Sélina, mais finalement, je vais me contenter de ce niveau là._

_ Star : Merci pour ton commentaire, et tu vises juste pour l'instant. L'absolution et le pardon seront finalement le coeur de l'histoire, ainsi qu'un parallèle avec la décadence de certains individus, que l'on ne verra que plus tard. Et Jack, bien entendu, va y jouer un rôle important, cependant, je tiens à préciser, pour éviter les déceptions qu'il n'y aura nullement de relation amoureuse entre Jack Frost et Sélina. Ce sera surement plus complexe que ça.  
Bref, cessons les spoilers, et bonne lecture à vous. _

**Chapitre 4**

**Elle ne tremblait pas sous le froid; il était brûlant.**

La jeune femme se tenait toujours sur les fesses, et ne semblait pas vouloir bouger de sa position. Elle restait immobile, jugeant le garçon qui venait d'apparaître devant elle. Jack Frost resta ainsi, longtemps, à la regarder, alors qu'elle ne bougeait plus du tout, l'air béa, sûrement en train de chercher comment une telle chose avait put se produire. L'adolescent ne pouvait retenir un sourire une adulte le voyait, lui, Jack Frost, alors que Nord plus tôt lui avait assuré que c'était impossible, il était sur le point de prouver le contraire. La jeune femme en face de lui, bougea enfin, un peu la tête, et regarda ses pieds. L'adolescent haussa un sourcil, tout le monde semblait choqué de le voir pieds nus dans la neige, alors que pour lui, rien n'était aussi naturel et confortable. La neige était pour le jeune homme comme un lit de plume, douillet et rassurant. Mettre des chaussures aurait annihilé ces sensations, de plus, il ne sentait pas le froid, car il en faisait partie.

Sélina se concentra à nouveau sur son visage, et capta son regard. Jack Frost observa ses yeux lui aussi avec attention. Ils n'avait jamais vu d'yeux aussi clairs auparavant, ni aussi sombres, alors que de son coté, la jeune femme n'en n'avait jamais vu d'aussi bleus. Ils s'observèrent ainsi, en silence, durant de longues minutes, sans faire un seul mouvement, lorsque qu'enfin, l'ésprit de l'hiver se décida.

« -Alors...hum...Tu peux me voir ?

Sélina sursauta, puis recula, activant enfin ses muscles. Elle fit les yeux ronds, puis s'immobilisa encore une fois. De nouveau surprit, Jack pencha la tête sur le coté.

-Bordel ! Tu parles en plus ?!

Jack sembla étonné de sa remarque, et s'avança un peu, s'enfonça que légèrement sur la neige, aussi léger qu'un flocon.

-Évidemment que le parle, je suis pas muet. Quelle drôle de question !

Sélina eut l'air encore plus paniquée et se leva rapidement, glissant dans la neige, et recula plus rapidement encore, alors que Jack continuait d'avancer en sa direction.

-Mais de quoi as-tu peur ?

-Les hallucinations, ça ne parles pas ! Tu n'es pas réel !

Jack Frost stoppa net son mouvement, son sourire disparut de son faciès.

-Je...Je ne suis pas réel ?

Il sembla fâché, et se baissa, prenant dans ses mains de la neige. Il en fit une petit sphère, puis, visa Sélina. Encore sous le choc, celle-ci n'esquissa même pas un mouvement, et se reçut la boule de neige en plein visage. Celle-ci, dans un équilibre précaire jusqu'alors, tomba de nouveau sur les fesses, tout en secouant la tête, le froid mordant de la neige lui piquant la peau. Le temps qu'elle ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs était proche d'elle, s'appuyant négligemment sur son bâton. Sélina se redressa, et se mit finalement à courir dans le sens opposé, en direction de la voiture.

Jack Frost, prenant tout cela pour un jeu, retrouva rapidement le sourire, puis se mit à courir lui aussi. Il fit un énorme bond, et la rattrapa rapidement, alors qu'elle même était ralentie par l'épaisse neige. Elle lança un regard de coté puis cria lorsqu'elle vit de nouveau le garçon, juste à ses cotés. Elle s'en mêla les pieds, et tomba pour la troisième fois, le souffle court, totalement paniquée.

-Ne t'approches pas de moi !

L'esprit de l'hiver arrêta de nouveau son mouvement, et l'observa. Elle était méfiante, et complètement apeurée, et il était clair que la poursuivre n'était pas la solution.

-Je ne suis pas dangereux tu sais. Euh...Il semblait réfléchir un instant, cherchant un moyen de la convaincre. Par exemple, c'est moi qui t'es sauvé la vie hier soir.

Sélina ne changea pas son attitude, mais, ses yeux semblèrent s'adoucir un peu.

-Tu...tu veux dire que...Les fleurs de gel, c'était toi aussi ?

Jack souria de nouveau, laissant paraître des dents aussi blanches que la neige elle même.

-Oui, c'est ça ! C'est moi aussi qui ai gelé ton pare-brise !

Sélina fit non de la tête, un air dépité sur le visage.

-Ça non, c'est pas censé m'amuser.

Le jeune homme s'accroupit, se mettant à hauteur de la jeune femme, l'air encore plus heureux, si c'était possible.  
-Et tout ça, c'est moi aussi !

Il écarta les bras, désignant le paysage, et la neige, toujours en tenant son étrange bâton. Sélina observa autour d'elle, bouche bée. Si elle semblait folle au début, puis apeurée, à présent, c'était de l'admiration qui ressortait sur son visage.

-Tu...Tu est_ vraiment_ Jack Frost ?

L'intéressé regarda encore la jeune femme, et hocha vivement de la tête.

-Oui !

Sélina se redressa, puis se leva, beaucoup plus proche de l'esprit que précédemment. Elle était légèrement plus petite que lui, mais de peu. Au delà de son coté fantomatique, le garçon semblait ne pas avoir atteint l'âge adulte. Jack Frost aussi la jugea. Si il avait eut trois cents ans pour observer le monde et les gens, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui rende son regard. Il avait donc rarement observé les adultes, les sachant totalement désintéressés. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vu souvent d'aussi belle femme. Le visage de Sélina était pâle, et ses yeux terriblement clairs, contrastant avec ses longs cheveux noir. Son nez fin et ses lèvres fines mais pulpeuses captivèrent Jack, qui ne bougea pas durant de longues secondes.

-Mais...t'es...t'es un mythe, une légende, un conte, t'es pas censé être vrai ! Et je ne me suis pas droguée depuis un moment...

Jack secoua la tête, retournant à la réalité, et chercha à chasser cet étrange feu qui lui était monté au joues. Il se savait incapable de rougir, mais à cet instant, si il avait été humain, il aurait été rouge.

-Je ne suis pas mythe...Enfin, presque pas. C'est comme Bonny, ou Sab. Ou Fée et Nord...Ils sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai.

-Qu-qui ?

Jack ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à expliquer, mais il fut interrompit par une voix au loin.

-Jack ! Jack !

Jamie courrait à toute jambe dans la neige en direction de l'esprit, quand il aperçu Sélina, il s'arrêta net. Il sembla nerveux, et observa alternativement Jack et la jeune femme.

-C'est bon Jamie, elle peut me voir, t'inquiètes pas.

Le garçon brun regarda alors, ébahit, la jeune femme, toujours au sol, puis, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Oh, mais...C'est génial ! Normalement, y'a que les enfants qui peuvent le voir, alors toi, c'est fou, hein Jack ?

L'adolescent était toujours appuyé négligemment sur son bout de bois, et il regardait parler Jamie, un sourire malicieux et taquin sur le visage.

-Ouais, c'est fou.

Puis il se retourna et regarda la jeune femme. Celle-ci était plus pâle qu'en début de journée.

-Et...Tu, tu parlais de Sab et Nord juste avant...C'est qui ?

Ce fut Jamie qui prit rapidement la parole, alors que Jack l'écoutait parler.

-C'est Sab, le marchand de Sable, et Nord c'est le père noël, mais y'a aussi Fée, la fée de dent et Bonny, le Lapin de Pâques. Ils sont tous comme Jack, et ils existent pour de vrai, je les ai vu.

Sélina regarda sans prononcer un seul mot, le garçon qui se tenait devant elle. Elle semblait réfléchir, ou plutôt, elle tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensés.

-Tu...Tu te fiches de moi ? Elle se tourna vers Jack, et le fusilla du regard. Tu te fou de ma gueule, hein ?

Jamie sembla surprit par la réponse de Sélina, alors que Jack lui, parut complètement abasourdit. La jeune femme avait complètement changé d'attitude, et elle devenait menaçante. Si jusqu'alors, elle s'était accroupie et fuyait la plupart du temps la réalité, à présent, elle s'était redressée, rattrapant en taille l'adolescent. Elle s'avança vers lui, les yeux noirs de colère, le forçant à reculer.

-C'est impossible. Ils ne peuvent PAS exister.

Jack lança un regard inquiet au garçon à coté de lui, qui semblait aussi perdu que lui.

-Et vous deux, vous vous rigolez de moi ! Jack Frost, et maintenant le Père Noël ? Sérieusement ?! La jeune femme continuait s'avancer la tête basse, chargeant l'esprit de l'hiver.

-Si, ils existent, tout comme moi. Ils sont même plus vieux que...

-C'est impossible ! Elle le coupa. C'est faux, tu m'entends ?! Elle se saisit de son sweat bleu à capuche, et s'aperçut seulement à cet instant que le givre était omniprésent dessus. Elle ne relâcha pas sa prise pour autant.

Ce fut Jamie qui vint à son niveau, et qui tenta de la raisonner.

-Bien sûr que si...Tu dois bien t'en souvenir, lorsqu'ils ont déposé les cadeaux ou la surprise, ou les œufs, ou les...

Sélina eut à ce moment un regard froid et meurtrier qui coupa dans son élan le garçon brun. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le silence installé qu'elle fusilla de nouveau Jack Frost, qu'elle n'avait pas lâché depuis. Le ton de sa voix cette fois-ci, fut plus bas, et enroué, comme si sa gorge était serrée.

-Et où étiez vous, hein ? Lorsque j'en avais besoin, lorsque ma sœur en avait besoin, vous étiez où ?! Sélina resserra sa prise, prête à frapper l'adolescent, puis, tremblante, elle le lâcha, brusquement. La jeune femme se retourna, puis renifla légèrement, les yeux humides. Maintenant, laissez-moi... »

Jack et Jamie restèrent un instant sans bouger, alors que la jeune femme se retira, marchant dans la neige, en direction du parc. Elle ne lança pas un seul regard aux gamins et se dépêcha. L'esprit de l'hiver eut l'impression de la voir essuyer son visage d'un revers de la manche, mais il n'en n'était pas sûr. Ce fut finalement le garçon qui le ramena à la réalité.

« -Ça c'est pas très bien passé, hein ?

Jack lui jeta un œil avant de regarder le parc et les enfants jouer.

-Non, pas vraiment. Je m'attendais pas à ça pour dire vrai.

-C'est bizarre, mais, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est en colère contre les autres.

L'esprit de l'hiver soupira. Aucun sourire n'illuminait son visage, et le ciel devint gris, quelques flocons tombaient doucement.

-T'as peut être raison Jamie, mais ça, on le saura que si elle veut bien nous le dire. En attendant...ça te dit de jouer un peu ? J'irais voir Nord qu'après...

-Qu'après que je t'ai mit une raclée, hein ? »

Le sourire de Jack réapparut bien vite, ainsi que celui de Jamie, alors qu'un premier projectile fut lancé, comme signal de départ.

Une bataille de neige éclata rapidement entre Jamie et Jack, alors que les enfants du parcs s'étaient vite rapprochés de la cohue, sans se soucier, qu'au loin, dans une vieille voiture rouge, une jeune femme ne pouvait cesser de pleurer.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Que de commentaires, j'ai pas l'habitude ^^.  
__Voici donc pour le chapitre 5. J'essaie d'écrire un chapitre par jours, au moins, dans un mois, on en parlera plus. J'essaies de m'y tenir, mais c'est pas facile._**  
**

_ HabbaBabba, tu avais raison. Jamie et Jack commence par les deux mêmes lettres, c'est frustrant ! Mais c'est corrigé. Et merci pour ton commentaire._

_ Mania, oui, moi aussi je ne voulais absolument pas que Jack est une relation avec une fille plus âgée, surtout que l'on ne connait pas l'âge de sa mort. Vu sa voix, il a surement plus de quinze ans, mais à son attitude, il en a surement moins de dix-huit. N'empêche, c'est un grand enfant, et un immortel, donc..._

_Et Star, merci de ton appréciation ^^  
_

_J'éspère que la suite va vous plaire, et je vous dit bonne lecture. (Oui, je suis pressée, j'ai faim !)_

**Chapitre 5**

**Lorsqu'elle voulait fuir, il fallait combattre.**

La rencontre avec l'esprit de l'hiver avait complètement retourné Sélina, qui n'arrivait tout simplement plus à penser correctement. Il était apparut, de manière inexpliquée, au dessus de l'étang, face à elle. Il avait cet étrange bâton, cette drôle de posture, et des cheveux blanc comme la neige. Il avait une tête de cadavre, pâle, et froide, et pourtant, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était plus vivant qu'elle. Il lui avait sourit, parlé, montrer les prodiges dont il était capable, lui, Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver.

Autant dire que Sélina avait eu la peur de sa vie. Ce qu'elle croyait être une hallucination était en vérité un être des contes, une légende, un mythe. Et il lui avait parlé. Comme une personne qui parle à son voisin de palier. La jeune femme avait cherché à fuir, mais le bougre, en plus de savoir bien viser, savait voler, et elle n'avait put le semer. Ce fut par chance, le moment qu'avait choisit Jamie pour intervenir. Il lui avait tout bonnement confirmé que ce qu'elle pensait être un tour de son esprit était bien réel, mais aussi, que les autres personnages de conte existaient tout autant. Santa Claus, le Lapin de Pâques, le Marchand de Sable et la Fée des dents.

Au début, elle n'avait pas vraiment comprit, tout simplement car elle n'avait jamais vraiment eut le temps d'y réfléchir étant petite. Elle le voyait bien, les autres gamins, ce régaler des œufs en Avril, des cadeaux à Noël ou de la surprise sous l'oreiller. Elle les entendait souvent parler de ces exploit, sans jamais en être témoin. Et surtout, elle entendait les mères parler d'eux, comme étant des gardiens pour les enfants.  
Alors petite, quand elle rentrait chez elle, plusieurs fois, elle se mettait à prier. Pas comme son père lui disait de faire, pas à Dieu, mais à ces personnages de conte. Elle priait, jour et nuit, pour qu'ils la sortent de son enfer personnel.  
Mais personne n'était venu.

Alors quand le gamin avait parlé d'eux, quand cet esprit du froid lui avait confirmé l'information, elle s'était mise en colère. Une colère dissimulée sous des bouteilles de bière, sous une fausse coloration, et surtout, derrière de faux sourires.

Elle en venait rarement aux mains. Il fallait la mettre à bout, et ça devait faire la cinquième fois dans toute sa vie qu'elle avait réagit d'une façon aussi excessive. D'ailleurs, pourquoi s'était elle fâché contre lui aussi ? Car il était resté caché de ses yeux durant toute son existence ? Parce que lui aussi ne s'était guère soucié d'elle, de sa vie, de ses peines ? Après tout, qui s'occupe du malheur de Sélina Judith Sanders ?

Alors la jeune femme avait fait demi-tour, après la peut et la colère, c'était à présent la tristesse qui guidait ses pas. Elle avançait difficilement vers la voiture, traversant la parc sans prêter la moindre attention à ce qui l'entourait, la vue brouillée par les larmes, qui commençaient déjà à couler le long de ses joues froides.

Quand elle eut atteint le véhicule, elle fut soulager de voir le pare-brise et les vitres de nouveau gelé, car lorsqu'elle entra dedans, il cachait aux yeux du monde ses pleurs silencieux.

Il fallut à Sélina une bonne dizaine de minutes pour se calmer, effaçant peu à peu les marques de ses larmes, étouffant petit à petit ses sanglots incontrôlés. Elle avait eut, par chance, le réflexe d'allumer la voiture et le chauffage, dégivrant par la même occasion les vitres. Ce fut finalement lorsqu'elle avait une vision clair de son environnement, qu'elle quitta les lieux, le regard éteint.

Le trajet fut pour Sélina, bien plus long que les première fois. Elle se payait tout les feux rouges, et tout les vieux de la ville, qui se traînaient d'une manière interminable. Il lui fallut plus d'une demi-heure pour traverser la ville, et enfin, arriver « chez elle ». Elle se gara devant la maison, la place devant le garage étant occupé, par la voiture de Jimmy. Elle resta assise durant un long moment. Il fallait qu'elle aborde la question de l'argent, qu'elle tabasse encore une fois Haytham si il le fallait ,et voir Abby si il ne lui restait vraiment rien...Et qu'elle boive un peu, aussi. Sélina resta ainsi, pensive, sur ce qu'elle devait faire, ou non. Durant une fraction de seconde, elle avait eut envie de rallumer le moteur, et de quitter la ville, de façon définitive, sans se retourner. Mettre fins aux problèmes, et pendant un laps de temps plus court encore, elle regretta que cet horrible lutin l'ai sauvé des profondeurs froides de l'étang. Oui. Elle aurait aimée se noyer.  
Mais ce n'était plus possible à présent, et elle retira les clef, et s'observa dans le rétroviseur, effaçant les marques de mascara sous ses yeux, et remarqua, impuissante, ses yeux gonflés et rougis. Puis, enfin, elle sortit, se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il était déjà onze heures passé lorsqu'elle entra dans la maison, traînant les pieds, fatiguée de la veille, et encore plus, épuisée par les révélations de la matinée. Elle fut accueillit par l'odeur de bacon et de tartines grillées, ce qui la réveilla un peu, alors qu'elle retirait ses boots mouillées. Ce fut finalement Abby qui apparut devant elle, un tablier noué autour la taille. Elle lui souriait tendrement, et fit un mouvement pour l'enlacer, mais se retint.

« -Je...j'ai fait pour tout le monde la cuisine. Petit déjeuné, ou déjeuné, ça dépend de qui se lève, en fait...Tu as faim ?

Sélina accrocha la doudoune au porte manteau avant de répondre, puis elle jeta un regard morne au salon.

-Pas vraiment, non.

Abby sembla un peu déçue, mais se reprit vite.

-Ne cherches pas, j'ai accroché ton manteau au dessus du radiateur de la salle de bain, avec un cintre, et les bottes son sur mon radiateur...Ce sont ceux qui chauffent le plus alors...

La jeune femme aux yeux de fer lui donna un regard un peu plus tendre à cet instant, puis elle se dirigea vers le canapé.

-Ah, et aussi, j'ai...euh, j'ai revendu la chevalière de la dernière fois, et j'ai pu en tirer trois-cents dollars, alors, les voilà...

Sélina tourna la tête, et vit une enveloppe blanche, que lui tendait la jeune métisse. Elle s'en saisit, hésitante, et observa rapidement le contenu.

-Ça devait être ta part normalement...

-Arrête un peu, tu veux, la métisse se tourna et fila en cuisine. Tu fais tout le boulot, on te pique ton fric, et en plus je devrais avoir une part. Tu crois pas que ça fait un peu trop ?

Sélina baissa les yeux, et ne répondit rien, regardant vaguement l'enveloppe.

-Et...Haytham, il est passé où ?

Abby jeta un regard au dessus du petit bar, qui donnais sur le salon.

-J'vais pas le défendre, mais il s'en voulait tellement qu'il a filé cherché du boulot...

-Il sait qu'on est dimanche ?

Abby pouffa.

-Oui. Je lui ai dit d'ailleurs, mais il est parti quand même. Il devrait plus tarder, il a dût se rendre compte que tout, ou presque, est fermé.

-C'est le principe du dimanche.

Abby pouffa de nouveau, tout en regardant Sélina, qui elle aussi c'était tourné de son coté. La métisse sembla hésiter un instant, puis reprit la parole.

-Tu sais...Il s'en veux vraiment. Son impuissance, face à ses dettes. Ce qu'il t'as pas dit, c'est qu'avant, il avait déjà remboursé les ¾ de ce qu'il devait, et...Et il risquait de se faire égorger, c'était des intérêts rajoutés sur le tas, on était complètement perdus et...Et tu m'avais parlé de tes économies. J'ai dût le convaincre des les prendre, parce que je lui ai dit que tu comprendrai, que, que nous, Toi, Haytham, Sophie, Jimmy et moi, on est comme...comme une famille. »

Sélina se redressa à ces mots, surprise qu'ils soient employés d'une telle manière. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs jamais vraiment pensé à ce qu'ils étaient tous. La jeune savait qu'elle, elle était une pauvre fille sans réelles attaches, alcoolique et prostituée sur les bords, mais les autres ? Elle regarda attentivement Abby, la hacheuse de base, trafiquantes d'informations, secondée par Sophie, qui elle aussi, récoltait des informations pour de l'argent, et un peu de drogue. Haytham, c'était le vieux accroc aux jeux et aux paris, et il croulait, du moins, jusqu'à hier, sous les dettes. Jimmy, c'était l'invisible, celui qui ramène de l'argent sans vraiment savoir comment. Sélina penchait aussi pour de la prostitution, mais rien n'était sûr, et il ne se confiait qu'à sa sœur, Sophie.

Elle ne voyait pas ce foyer comme une famille, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. C'en était une. Décharnée, en ruine, tout comme leurs vies, mais une famille tout de même. Ils s'étaient tous trouvé, et soudés, avec plus ou moins de force, pour affronter les terreurs de la vie, et mieux repartir.

Sélina laissa un petit sourire traverser son visage, alors que la vague de froid annonça l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée, de laquelle entra Haytham, le nez rougit par le froid. Il vit tout d'abords Abby et lui fit un petit sourire, puis aperçu Sélina dans le canapé, et avala de travers.

Aucun des deux ne prononça un mot, et alors que le jeune homme se déshabilla, Abby le rejoignit, et lui donna un mauvais coup de coude dans les côtes. Celui-ci hoqueta de surprise, mais sembla résigné. Le nez coulant sous la différence de température, il se dirigea vers Sélina, et s'assit à ses coté. Il dégageait la fraîcheur de l'extérieur, mais la jeune femme ne bougea pas.

« -Je...Il semblait hésiter. Je suis terriblement désolé Sélina...Vraiment...

Elle ne le regarda pas, toujours observant l'écran éteint de la télévision.

-J'ai fait de mon mieux pour rembourser, mais...mais...ils sont dégueulasses, et m'ont demandé plus. Tu sais comment ça se passe...

-Oui. Je sais comment ça se passe. Elle tourna la tête vers lui. Et je sais aussi que tu ne recommencera pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, et ne répondit rien.

-N'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr.

-Et tu sais pourquoi ? Cette fois-ci, ce fut Sélina qui sembla hésiter. Parce qu'on est une famille...

Haytham se redressa, un regard d'incompréhension sur le visage. Sélina se leva précipitamment.

-N'empêche, pour cinq milles dollars, vous auriez pût appeler...

Abby lança un petit rire depuis la cuisine, puis passa sa tête au dessus du bar.

-Figure toi qu'on l'a fait ! Sauf que tu réponds jamais.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je le laisse toujours dans la bagnole quand je fais du porte à porte...D'ailleurs...Je pense pas que vous puissiez m'appeler tout court maintenant. Elle soupira. Le téléphone n'a pas supporté mon plongeon dans l'étang...

-Bah merde.

-Faudra que j'en rachète un. Y'a bien un magasin d'électronique toujours ouvert en ville, non ?

-Si. Haytham se leva pour allumer l'écran. J'y suis passé ce matin d'ailleurs, histoire de déposer un Cv.

-T'as fais un CV toi ?

-Figures toi que j'ai fait des études en vente.

-Que tu n'as jamais fini ! Et Abby pouffa à nouveau à sa remarque.

-N'empêche, j'ai fait des études moi !

Personne n'entendit de réponses à la remarque, et Haytham haussa les épaules. Ce fut finalement Sélina qui reprit la parole.

-Pour ce que tu dois me rembourser, je te demanderai pas plus. Fait le à l'allure que tu peux, mais je tiendrai des comptes, ok ? D'ailleurs, je pense que je vais voir avec Abby si on va récolter tout l'argent que tu gagne, histoire qu'on vérifie que tu retombes pas dans le jeu, ok ?

-Mais...

-Y'a pas de « mais » Haytham. T'as eu de la chance que j'ai économisé durant plusieurs années, si j'avais pas était là, du moins, mon fric, on t'aurai retrouvé mort dans une benne. Alors tu réfléchis bien, et t'évites de dire des conneries.

-Ok.

-Sur ce, Sélina se redressa et enfila sa doudoune. Je files m'acheter un portable moisi, histoire d'au moins pouvoir vous appeler. Je reviens dans une heure.

-À toute à l'heure alors. »

Abby lui lança un sourire alors qu'elle cassa un œuf dans un poêle, et elle fila.

Sa voiture pour une fois, n'avait pas eu le temps de gelé, elle put partir presque immédiatement. Intérieurement, elle était soulagée que les choses aient prit une telle tournure, même si elle remettait son départ du pays à une autre année. Cela faisait trois ans qu'elle mettait le moindre centime de coté pour se payer un voyage définitif aux États-Unis, ou pour le Québec, mais il fallait croire que le sort s'acharnait sur elle. Mais au final, elle avait trouvé sa réaction puérile. Si les deux n'avaient pas prit son fric, c'était la vie de Haytham qui y serait passée. Sélina soupira, elle pensait tellement, qu'elle n'avait même pas eut le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle était déjà arrivée au centre ville. Elle savait où se situait à peu prêt le magasin de téléphone, mais elle n'en n'avait pas l'idée précise. Elle gara rapidement le véhicule, puis sortit, et fit un premier tour. Elle ne se rappelait pas des lieux. Il lui fallut une vingtaine de minute pour enfin se souvenir, et filer dans la bonne direction. Elle aperçu d'ailleurs rapidement les lumières de la vitrine, et s'y dirigea.

Lorsqu'elle entra, fut accueillit par le tintement d'une petite cloche, annonçant un nouveau client, ce fut alors un vendeur mal rasé et à la mauvaise haleine qui lui demanda si elle avait besoin d'aide, et y répondit négativement, juste pour l'éviter. Visiblement, travailler le dimanche ne lui allait pas. Elle se balada vaguement dans les allées, cherchant la perle rare. Un téléphone solide et peu coûteux. Au milieu de nombreux smart-phones et autres modèles ultra légers et intelligents, ce ne fut pas chose aisée. Elle trouva enfin son bonheur et observa les quelques modèles et leurs description. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'elle se tourna vers un autre modèle qu'elle remarqua qu'un homme la regardait avec trop peu d'indiscrétion. Il la dévisageait littéralement, et Sélina commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise. Elle s'apprêta à appeler le vendeur lorsqu'il la retint par l'épaule. La jeune femme se retourna et le regarda dans les yeux. Il avait la trentaine, il était bien sur lui, avec un costume et il était bien rasé.

« -Hé, ho, lâches moi, tu veux ?

Il l'observa plus attentivement, puis marmonna une parole.

-On s'est déjà rencontré, j'en suis sûr.

Sélina fit les yeux ronds. Il avait raison, mais elle ne l'avait pas reconnut immédiatement.

-Je...je ne crois pas non.

Il fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

-Cette voix...J'en suis sûr. Il la lâcha et recula un peu, la reluquant sans gène. C'est toi ! C'est toi la putain de la dernière fois !  
La jeune femme recula un peu et jeta un regard derrière elle.

-Je crois pas non. Je fais pas ce genre de trucs moi. Si vous voulez bien...

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans même répondre à l'au revoir du vendeur. Elle marcha vite, cherchant la rue dans laquelle elle avait garée sa voiture. Ce fut lorsqu'une poigne lui emprisonna l'épaule qu'elle se retourna, pour finalement se retrouver nez à nez à l'homme du magasin.

-J'ai mille dollars qui ont disparut depuis cette nuit salope, et t'as intérêt à me les rendre !

Il était visiblement très énervé, et Sélina ne savait pas ce battre. Il n'y avait par ailleurs, personnes dans les environs.

-C'est pas moi, ok ?! Alors fous moi la paix !

-Te fous pas de ma gueule ! C'est pas parce que t'as pas ta perruque de pute que je sais pas reconnaître un visage.

Il lui empoigna les épaules et la souleva de terre comme un simple ballot de paille, et l'écrasa contre le mur de l'immeuble proche. Sélina ne put retenir un cri et commença à se débattre. Un coup de pied fini finalement par atteindre sa cible, et l'homme la lâcha dans un juron. La jeune femme fila sans hésiter dans la direction qu'elle jugeait être la bonne, mais fut rapidement rattrapée. Il lui prit le bras et la stoppa dans sa course, puis il la jeta littéralement par terre, dans une ruelle un peu à l'écart de la rue principale. Sélina recula rapidement, coincée.

-Je...je l'ai plus ton fric, ok ? On me l'a volé...je...

-Je te crois pas salope !

La gifle partit sans même prévenir, et sous la force du coup, Sélina tomba au sol. Ses mains rencontrèrent les restants d'une bouteille éclatée et elle s'ouvrit les mains. À la vue du sang, Sélina se paralysa presque immédiatement, alors que l'homme lui empoigna le col et la souleva, lui assénant un nouveau coup, du revers de la main. Cette fois-ci, elle ne tomba pas, retenue par l'homme, qui semblait s'enivrer de l'impuissance de la jeune femme. Il lui donna alors un coup de poing dans l'estomac, qui lui coupa le souffle, et elle tomba à genoux. Il la poussa d'un coup de pied dans l'épaule, et elle tomba sur le dos, la neige et l'eau lui mouillant les vêtements. Elle tremblait de froid et de peur, face à cet homme qui ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre. Il lui donna plusieurs coups de pied alors qu'elle était à terre, totalement enragé, il ne réalisa même pas qu'elle ne criait même plus, roulée en boule, cherchant à se protéger un peu de la férocité de l'homme. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il vit son visage ensanglanté et sa difficulté à respirer qu'il cessa de la frapper. Il la mit sur le dos, et dans un dernier geste rageur, lui fouilla les poches. Il tomba rapidement sur l'enveloppe que lui avait donné plus tôt Abby. Un petit rictus sadique éclaira son visage, et il la fourra dans son sac, avant de donner un dernier coup dans le visage cette fois-ci.

« -Et en plus, une menteuse. Sale garce. »

Il cracha par terre, essoufflé, puis réajusta son costume, et quitta la rue, laissant derrière lui, Sélina, toujours à terre.


	7. Chapitre 6

_Salutation en cette belle journée, voici votre nouveau chapitre, où j'ai prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire. Merci pour vos commentaires, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! ^^_**  
**

_Sinon, je prends mon temps, mais pas trop. je suis une fénéante de nature. Si je fais une pause, je me mettrai à l'aise et je ne finirai **jamais** l'histoire. Puis j'ai le temps en ce moment, donc, il faut en profiter !  
Sur ce, je vous dit bonne lecture, et à demain ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Au final, creuser la terre ne lui avait pas troué le cœur. **

Jack avait rapidement filé une fois la bataille de neige finie, quelques minutes à peine après que la jeune Sélina se soit retirée. Il était resté moins longtemps que prévu, car il avait besoin de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé à Nord, ou à Fée. Mais pas à Bonny. Il n'aimait pas Bonny.

Le lapin de Pâques s'était calmé depuis qu'ils avaient tous vaincus Pitch Black, le croque-mitaine, cependant, il y avait toujours une certaine rivalité entre eux. Certes, tout s'apparentait à des chipotages enfantins, des taquineries, mais, l'on sentait bien que parfois, la rancune était toujours un peu présente. Ils étaient tout les deux des guerriers, et leurs fiertés respectives les empêchaient d'être aussi soudés que Fée, Nord ou encore Sab. Mais Jack savait qu'il savait qu'il suffisait au temps de faire son œuvre. Après tout, ils s'étaient chamaillés depuis plus de trois-cents ans, et huit mois n'étaient pas suffisant pour qu'ils deviennent aussi soudé que les cinq doigts de la main. Et malgré tout, l'un comme l'autre, n'hésiterai pas (ou qu'un peu), à confier sa vie à l'autre.

N'empêche...Jack ne se confirait pas à Bonny à propos de Sélina ou de ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant même.

Le vent, compagnon de jeu depuis trois siècle le porta rapidement jusqu'au pôle nord. Il dépassait la vitesse du son, et en trente minutes, il avait atteint la falaise de glace dans laquelle la Fabrique était solidement incrustée, ses fondations métalliques traversant la glace pour atteindre la roche. Le dispositif avait été mit en place depuis peu de temps, Nord se rendant compte de l'augmentation croissante des températures et de la fragilité de la glace lors de la fonte. Il valait mieux être prudent, et pour éviter un accident, voir, un désastre, il avait demandé aux Yétis des heures supplémentaires pour renforcer absolument tous les bâtiments. Aujourd'hui encore, il y avait quelques travaux, donc ceux présent dans le tunnel de lancement du traîneau, mais sinon, tout était bon, et c'était avec satisfaction que tout les matins, le père Noël contemplait son palais de rouge et de glace.

Les poings sur les hanches, Nord regardait par la fenêtre les rayons du soleil se refléter sur la glace blanche, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait lu ce matin tous les rapports des Yétis, et laissé de coté ceux des Elfes, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Leurs rapports étaient incompréhensibles, et si ils l'étaient, ils n'avaient pas de sens, et/ou, aucun intérêts avec ce qui était demandé. Mais les Elfes l'ignoraient. Et c'était très bien ainsi.

Nord se retourna, puis se dirigea vers le globe. L'énorme sphère tournait doucement au dessus de la fabrique, et la lueurs des millions de lumières éclairait paisiblement l'étage supérieur. Santa était satisfait. Plus que ça, il était content, car il n'était pas dans les temps, il était en avance. Chose incompréhensible au vu des événements de l'année, et pourtant, c'était le cas. Les Yétis, depuis que Pitch les avait menacé directement, avaient mit les bouchées doubles, fournissant deux fois plus de travail, avec la même qualité. Ils étaient le 2 décembre, et tout se déroulait à merveille.

Nord se retourna lorsqu'il vit une grande silhouette sortir d'un trou au sol, laissant paraître lorsqu'il se referma, une fleur. Bonny, le lapin de Pâques, s'approcha de Nord, qui s'était remit à fixer le globe.

«-Salut Nord. Tout va bien ?

L'homme à la barbe blanche se tourna, tout sourire.

-Bien ? Sûr. Très bien même. Nous sommes dans les temps et enfants croient en nous.

Le Lapin de un mètre quatre-vingt cinq eut un semblant de sourire, puis baissa la tête.

-Tu sais Nord, j'ai eu une idée.

-Da ?

-Les enfants se sont remit à croire en nous, c'est vrai, mais, y'a pas eu Pâques cette année, et je me disais, tu vois, histoire de bien leurs faire comprendre que je suis toujours là, que...toi, Nord, tu pourrait leurs livrer quelques uns de mes œufs, lors de ta livraison...

Nord le regarda attentivement, l'air sévère. Bonny, quand à lui, avait baissé ses larges oreilles, l'air tiraillé entre le fait d'avoir demandé de l'aide, et d'avoir peur de recevoir une réponse négative. Finalement, l'homme lui donna une forte tape amicale dans le dos, accompagné d'un très grand sourire, faisant trébucher Bonny sous la force du coup.

-Bien sûr. Vais aider toi à rattraper coup ! Mais tu devra venir m'aider à livrer œufs sous chaque sapins.

-Évidemment Nord.

-Je parlais dans traîneau.

Bonny abaissa immédiatement les oreilles, ses yeux se remplirent de terreur, mais lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à contester l'idée du père Noël, un vent froid pénétra dans la Fabrique, suivit de prêt de Jack, qui se posa en douceur sur le sol. Il semblait visiblement déçu de voir Bonny lui aussi présent, mais gardait toujours sur lui un sourire malicieux dont lui seul avait le secret. Le lapin, lui, prenait toujours ça pour de l'arrogance, ce qui le mettait en rogne dès qu'il croisait le regard de l'adolescent. Et cet instant n'échappa pas à la règle, car Bonny perdit immédiatement son air terrifié et se redressa, laissant place au gardien fier qu'il était.

-Salut Nord, lança Jack, avec un salut de la main. Oh, et bonjour à toi Bonny. Pas trop froid ?

-Toi...Je vais te...

Le lapin de Pâques fut interrompu lorsque Nord posa sa main sur son épaule au pelage gris, et il se calma presque instantanément. Jack adorait le taquiner. Bonny se mettait toujours à lui courir après, il était susceptible, et l'esprit de l'hiver savait que ça marchait à chaque fois.  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes Jack ? Lança amicalement Nord.

-Tu compte retarder la fabrication des jouets en t'amusant inconsciemment dans les pattes des Yétis ? Ou peut être que tu veux recommencer une chasse à l'Elfe comme la dernière fois ?

Jack se mit à rigoler doucement, tout en se posant sur une table proche.

-Avouez que ça, c'était vraiment drôle. D'ailleurs, Sab avait activement participé, non ?

-Moi aussi, interrompit Santa, le sourire toujours solidement encré sur son visage. Alors, pourquoi venir ici alors qu'il faut que neige tombe ?

Jack fit tournoyer lentement son bâton, puis le posa sur le sol.

-Pour dire vrai, j'avais espérer que Bonny ne soit pas là, mais bon...

La remarque fit réagir l'intéressé immédiatement, et il se tendit, visiblement vexé.

-Si je te gène tant, t'as qu'à le dire, engelure.

-Oh, je suis pas aussi impoli que ça Bonny...

La tête posé sur ses bras, eux même accroché à son bâton, il balançait ses jambes dans le vide avec un sourire encore plus provocant. Bonny qui s'était rapproché, fit demi-tour dans un claquement de langue qui traduisait son mécontentement. Ce fut finalement Nord qui se mit à sa hauteur, alors que Jack descendit de la table.

-Alors ? De quoi toi as-tu besoin ?

L'adolescent sembla chercher ses mots quelques seconde, puis le regarda dans les yeux.

-De conseils. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit hier ? Nord l'observa attentivement, se questionnant. Tu m'avais dit que tu n'avais jamais rencontré d'adultes qui puisse te voir. Jack fit une pause. Et bien j'en ai rencontré un !

L'esprit de l'hiver était visiblement heureux, et avait du mal à caché sa joie, alors que Nord parut surprit. Il saisit sa barbe entre ses doigts et se mit à réfléchir.

-Quel âge a t-il ?

-Elle doit avoir vingt ans, peut être plus.

Nord haussa un sourcil.

-Elle ? Il tira une chaise avant de s'asseoir dessus, pensif. C'est étrange. Très étrange. Elle t'as vu seule, ou tu as fait quelque chose devant elle ?

Jack ne baissa pas les yeux, mais se mit à réfléchir.

-Jamie lui a parlé de moi. Et elle nous a vu jouer ensemble.

Nord le regarda sévèrement, Jack savait qu'il devait éviter de voir trop souvent Jamie et les autres, mais il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Nord soupira.

-Toujours étrange. Normalement, adultes entendent toujours parler de nous, mais nous voient pas pour autant. Souvent les enfants qui parlent à leurs parents. Mais ça change rien. J'irai voir dans livre.

-Puis...Il y a autre chose aussi...Nord qui allait se lever, resta finalement assis. J'ai vu...Plutôt, à ce qu'elle m'a dit, elle semblait fâchée contre nous..Enfin, contre vous surtout, et je me disais...Que ce serait pas mal qu'elle puisse venir ici pour voir tout ce que vous faites pour les enfants, toi, comme Bonny...

Nord fit les yeux ronds, et on entendit rapidement au loin, Bonny.

-Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! Le Lapin de Pâques qui s'était éloigné, se rapprocha rapidement, furieux. Tu comptais inviter une personne adulte ici ?!

-Oooh, Bonny ! Tu étais là ? Tu sais que c'est impoli d'écouter aux portes ?

-Je suis un lapin, j'entends mieux que n'importe qui ! Et ne m'interrompt pas !

-Bonny à raison Jack. On ne peut pas faire venir un adulte ici, ce serait...

Jack se leva de sa table, et il ne souriait plus.

-ce serait quoi ? Qu'un adulte qui nous voit, vienne ici ? Irresponsable ?

-Non, Jack, ce serait contre nos règles. Nord, qui venait de parler, se leva à son tour.

-Et Sophie ? Elle n'a pas détruit Pâques pour autant, non ? En quoi un adulte serait différent, du moment qu'elle croit en nous ?

-Non, c'est toi qui as détruit Pâques, ça c'est sûr, lança Bonny, furieux.

L'adolescent eut une mou triste et remplit de regret, le temps d'une demi seconde, puis changea d'attitude, et sembla énervé.

-Que vous le vouliez où non, elle viendra ici.

Nord qui semblait jusqu'alors curieux de la situation, se redressa.

-Non Jack, ça va trop loin. Elle ne doit pas venir.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, et se contenta de lancer à Bonny et Nord un sourire, puis, se s'éleva dans les airs, puis passa par la fenêtre, disparissant. Nord, content de sa journée jusqu'alors, se prit l'arrête du nez entre les doigts, et lança un long soupir.

-Je vais le suivre si il a parlé de Jamie, c'est qu'elle doit être à Burgess. »

Et Bonny tapota de sa longue patte le sol, et sauta dans le terrier qui était apparut à l'endroit même. Nord, lui, resta ainsi, sans bouger, durant plusieurs minutes. Il savait Jack imprévisible et impulsif, pourtant, à cet instant, il se demandait où tout cela allait les mener.

Jack volait à une vitesse incroyable, et il se demanda même à un moment si il n'avait loupé sa destination. C'est en percevant un petit rond point avec une statue à son centre qu'il sut qu'il était arrivé. Il reconnaissait aisément cette allée, car c'était ici qu'il avait laissé Jamie glisser sur sa luge, évitant les voitures et les camions, lui dessinant un circuit de gel au fur et à mesure de sa course. Il se posa rapidement sur la tête du soldat de pierre, et observa les lieux. Même si il savait que Sélina vivait dans cette ville, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment il allait faire pour la retrouver. Il commença alors à survoler lentement la ville, espérant la trouver par hasard. Il aperçu rapidement une silhouette au loin, mais ce n'était pas celle qu'il désirait.  
Bonny était arrivé à Burgess, lui aussi, dans un temps record, et à peine avait t-il sortit la tête de son trou, qu'il localisa immédiatement l'engelure. Elle survolait lentement les rues de la ville, apportant sur son passage, quelques flocons. Bonny lui fit rapidement signe, mais il vit Jack prendre un peu d'altitude, ce qui força le lapin gris à lui aussi, grimper. Il fit plusieurs saut périlleux, et se hissa sur le toit d'un immeuble d'une dizaine d'étages.

« -Jack ! Fais pas ça, on doit rester dans le secret !

Le jeune garçon tourna la tête et regarda Bonny avancer à sa hauteur, sur les toits.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on risque, hein ? Qu'un adulte nous voit ? Elle est la seule, alors ça vous fait peur ?

Bonny fit les yeux ronds, et se mit à rire jaune.

-Moi ? Peur ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

-Je dois vraiment répondre ou c'est une question rhétorique ?

Bonny tiqua à la remarque, puis accéléra, et, une fois à la bonne distance, bondit sur le garçon aux cheveux blanc. Celui-ci était tellement concentré à regarder la ville et ses rues en dessous, qu'il ne vit pas le lapin géant se jeter sur lui. Il fut secoué sous le choc et ils tombèrent tout les deux au sol. Bonny amortit sa descente par une roulade, alors que Jack se contenta de faire appel à son pouvoir.

-Non mais ça va pas bien sale kangourou !

Bonny se redressa et se retrouva nez à nez avec le gamin.

-Je suis un lapin !

-Et...

Jack commençait à répondre lorsqu'il entendit toussoter à coté, ce qui le stoppa net dans son élan. Il se tourna, ignorant superbement le lapin de Pâques, et se dirigea vers l'origine du bruit. Une nouvelle toux suivit d'halètements piquèrent plus avivement sa curiosité et il jeta un œil dans une petite ruelle d'où provenait les sons.

Il vit d'abord seulement une silhouette appuyer contre le mur, puis, en y regardant plus près, remarqua que c'était une femme. Il s'approcha plus encore, suivit de Bonny qui l'imita sans un bruit, lui aussi curieux. Il ne reconnut pas immédiatement Sélina, car la majeur partie de son visage était couvert de sang, mais très vite, il aperçut sa pupille d'un gris cristallin et se précipita à ses cotés. Bonny fit lui aussi pareil, mais avec moins d'entrain.

« -Hey, hey, Sélina ? Sélina tu m'entends ?

La jeune femme toussota, et le fusilla de l'oeil, droit, uniquement, la paupière du gauche ayant tellement gonflée qu'elle ne pouvait plus l'ouvrir.

-Je suis blessée, pas sourde.

Nouvelle toux, et elle plissa les yeux, la douleur se lissait sur son visage meurtrit.

-Il s'est passé quoi ?

Jack ne la touchait pas, de peur de lui faire mal. De peur de ne pas vraiment pouvoir la toucher non plus, même si il savait que cette hypothèse était idiote.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

Elle ferma les yeux et respira doucement, la souffrance fusillant ses côtes, à chacun de ses souffles, et elle avait peine à gérer la douleur.

-Laisses là Jack, on peut rien faire pour elle.

Bonny lui agrippa le bras et tira un peu. Jack, complètement abattu, se débattit et le gardien le lâcha, non sans marmonner dans sa moustache.

-Non ! Je vais pas la laisser là. Je...

-Tu parles tout seul maintenant ? T'es plus cinglé que moi...

Sélina ouvra de nouveau les yeux, et vit le visage de Jack devant elle, alors que derrière, une figure grise commençait à apparaître.

-Non. J'ai le Lapin de Pâques avec moi.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, mais se mit à rire, alors que la silhouette, jusqu'alors floue, apparut complètement, laissant paraître le lapin géant, au pelage gris, et aux motifs tribaux sur le corps.

-Ça ? Ça, c'est, c'est le lapin de Pâques ? Jack jeta un œil à Bonny, et se mit à sourire. On...on dirait un kangourou !

-Ha ! Tu me crois maintenant ? Elle te voit, on en est certains maintenant !

Bonny, qui avait peu parlé jusque là, croisa les pattes et se mit à bouder, alors que Sélina grimaça sous la douleur, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. Elle toussa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. La jeune femme crachote un peu de sang, et ne rigolait plus du tout. Jack jeta un œil inquiet à Bonny, qui lui aussi, se concentra sur la jeune femme.

-Hé ! Ça va ? Sélina ?

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, puis, son corps se décontracta alors qu'elle tombait dans l'inconscience, sa tête tombant lentement sur son épaule. Jack, hésitant jusque là, lui saisit l'épaule et la secoua un peu, cherchant à la réveiller.

-Elle s'est évanouie, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Bonny regardait attentivement la jeune femme, qui avait la respiration sifflante.

-Je...je sais pas engelure...

Jack se redressa, et observa de toute sa hauteur le lapin.

-Il faut l'amener chez Nord. Il y a une infirmerie là bas.

-Il faut la laisser là, quelqu'un finira bien par la voir.

-Et il sera surement trop tard ! Il faut qu'on l'aide !

Bonny se tourna, prêt à partir.

-Elle a été une enfant elle aussi non ? Et tu vas la laisser crever là, sans rien faire ? Juste devant toi ?!

Le lapin de Pâques s'arrêta dans son élan, puis, lentement, se tourna vers Jack. Celui-ci le regardait avec peine. Il n'y avait pas de sourire, par d'orgueil, pas de malice, juste Jack. Un gamin immortel qui ne connaît pas grand chose de son monde. Et il regarde le Gardien, avec toute sa tristesse se reflétant dans ses yeux. Bonny hésita un peu, puis jeta un dernier regard au plus jeune gardien. Finalement, après une longue hésitation et un bref soupir, il se dirigea vers la jeune femme. Il la regarda, seul son souffle faible l'avertit de la situation critique, puis il la prit délicatement dans les bras. Elle ne pesait pas lourd, elle était même beaucoup trop légère pour une femme de sa taille, surtout au goût de Bonny. Il se tourna vers Jack et prit la parole :

-Passer par le ciel la tuerait avec ces températures. On va passer par les terriers, ça ira plus vite, et ce sera moins risqué. Il tapota le sol et un trou apparut. On file au pôle. »


End file.
